Bareback
by mizlovegood
Summary: New Summary: If Ginny Wealsey loved horses, if Draco Malfoy was abused, if Ron had done something unforgivable… You might just have read Bareback. PG13. Post Ootp!
1. Working with WHO?

**Bareback**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, or I'd be in Rome right now with my private masseuse coordinating my date in Greece with Tom Felton. Yeah. Not happening. Sadly. All I have are two Moshe pig's and a little wooden horsy. Say hi, horsy! neigh Hem. Hem. Hem hem. **

**Chapter One**

**Dedicated to my friends, Rachel, Emma, and Laura, who would read this if they had the patients to put up with all of my story writing. (Its too much for them to read, even all together!)**

**Also dedicated to ThisBurningHeart who wrote some great fan fiction.  **

Ginevera Molly Rose Weasley hummed to herself peacefully while she applied bright cherry lipstick and a dot of black eyeliner on the outside of each eye, and heavily along the rim. She powdered her cheeks Barbie pink, and her eye shadow was dark lavender with shimmering silver/white. She tied her hair up in a knot and slipped her bright red top hat, covered in sequins and ribbons, right overtop of it. She put on her white peasant blouse and red matching blazer. On came the gymnastic like volleyball shorts in white, over black tights. Ginny pulled on two identical red boots, reaching her knees in height, covered in a glossy finish and glittered to death. It was tacky, but it was uniform.

"Aunty Lydia, I'm going now, I'll see you later, then!" An answer from the backyard echoed, "Already? But Ginny, love, its only ten! The show isn't until three!"

"I know," Ginny replied, walking to the kitchen door, "But I'm going early to see sunny and Jasmine, and to help set up."

"Alright, sweet pea, but don't stay too late tonight like yesterday, you need your sleep. And don't call me Aunt, I'm your guardian now, Lydia will do!" Silence met Lydia's request, for she had hit an unforgotten tender spot in her niece, whose parents had been brutally murdered only one year before. It had been kept quiet, only family and close friends were informed, and whenever it was mentioned, Ginny always somehow found her way out of the room.

"Oh, Gin-Gin," Lydia said, stepping into the house and pulling off her gardening gloves. She embraced the fragile teenager, and felt wetness on her shoulder. "Hush, hush, Ginny." She said. Ginny's hair tumbled out of the hat, and Lydia patted it down.

"Its just so hard," Ginny said, "Being without them and knowing they wont ever be back again. I loved them so much, I mean, they were my parents, how could I not? But when Ron left, the dirty arrogant pig, I was so lost, Lydia. And… sometimes I think I won't ever make it through…" She pulled away from her aunt, who sympathetically cringed.

"Don't worry, sweets, it will be better. Just you wait."

Ginny excused herself to the bathroom where she fixed her makeup and hair, and then was off. She pulled a little sack of green powder from a little bowl beside a large human-sized fireplace, and stepped inside. She dropped the powder, and it fluttered around her mysteriously. She was caught in the spirals, which twisted and turned, almost forming pictures, before coughing, and sputtering out, "The finishing store!" The room disappeared behind her as she twisted, only miniscule in the tornado of green dust and small images, rooms, some with big fireplaces, some with small. Finally she felt her body squeeze, and she was magnetically pushed into a small stock room. She was in the employees only room of the finishing store. Like the diagon alley, you could only see it if you were magic, or looking for it.

Ginny exited the room and tapped her wand to her head. "Divesi Rhenn," She whispered and heard a loud scream from the room. Yup, a lifelike lion had appeared. Just lifelike enough to roar and purr and act normal, but not lifelike to hurt anyone. And it would disappear just before the helicopters and police cars arrived creating complete mayhem, and a chance for Ginny to slip out unseen. She hurried down the isle and out the front doors, ignoring the shopkeeper who roared, "Hey, get back here, is this lion yours?" Why would he think that? Oh right, circus costume.

Ginny hurried into the empty lot next door and across a long untamed field. She reached a tall wooden fence, and looked both ways before levitating herself over the top and landing gracefully.

"Might want to watch where you do that, Weasley, there are muggles everywhere. Although, being the muggle lover that you are, you've probably informed have of the muggle population of us."

Ginny didn't even have to look up.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She hissed, sending him a glare strait into his eyes. And what eyes they were, grey with dapples of white/blue, almost silver in the light- Ginny blinked her eyes and freed herself of his hypnotizing glare.

"I could ask you the same, weaslette. But why would I bother talking to scum like you?"

"I'm serious, Malfoy," Ginny said, hurrying to catch up with him as he stalked off. "What the hell are you doing here? This is my summer job and it means a lot to me, so beat it. Your not making anything easier."

"Nice suit, Weasley, all you could afford? I say, even a suit like that probably wont fetch Potter for you. Oh well, there's always next millennium. I mean, that's how long it'll take you to save up for some new clothes, anyways."

"Malfoy, tell me what your doing here or-" Ginny stopped short when she was interrupted by the young Malfoy.

"Or what?" Malfoy jabbed, "Gonna go run to daddy, and- What?" Ginny's hazel eyes fogged up and she took a step away. She turned, and walked calmly in the other direction, towards the stables where the horses Jasmine and Sunny were housed.

"Weasley- Weasley I'm not done with you yet, come back here!" Draco yelled, but Ginny turned a corner and tried to block his yells out of her hearing. Stupid Malfoy wanted the last word. Heading towards the stables, Ginny hurried into a jog. She turned the last corner and WHAM smacked into a tall grizzly man with an unshaven face and grey hairs sprouting up all over his almost bald head.

"Why hello, Miss W-" He stopped, beaten down by the girl's stare.

"Mr. Hawkins," Ginny cried, "What in the world is scum like Draco Malfoy doing in this lot? He'll ruin everything, I promise! He's a terrible worker, he's hypocritical and snobbish and rude and obnoxious, and he doesn't do any work. He's racist, too, as is his whole family, and not to mention how sexist he is to me. He's in my school, trust me, I know."

"Trust you?" Mr. Hawkins said, "Now why ever would I attempt that?" He grinned.

"I am completely trustable, I will assure you." Ginny said.

"Remember the Halloween disaster?" Mr. Hawkins interrupted.

"That wasn't so bad!" Ginny retorted with a grimace.

"Ginevera, the fire almost destroyed the whole tent, we had to get specialists to see to the unicorns, and Emily and Hanna still haven't gotten over the trauma! Not to mention the number of workers that quit!"

"Well that sounds real nice," Draco said, "I would love to hear the whole story some time, Mr. Hawkins, but really, about the other topic, how would you know what kind of a worker I am? You're not even in my grade!"

"Well I know plenty of people who are!"

"All of whom are Gryffindor's, I suspect?"

"No, Draco, a bunch of Slytherin's I've been chumming up with."

"What?"

"Sarcasm, you idiot!"

"You call that sarcasm?"

"Draco, Ginevera, please!"

"Better than yours, I bet you say 'not' when your trying to be sarcastic!"

"Weasel!"

"Ferret!"

"Prissy!"

"Arrogant!"

"Know it all!"

"Pathetic!"

"Prissy!"

"You used that one already!"

"Like I said, know it all!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"  
"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Ginny and Draco turned around and faced Mr. Hawkin's.

"Since you seem like you know each other now, I think its time to tell you that you'll be working together in the barn. Miss Weasley, you can show him around and introduce him to the horses. He'll be a backstage-"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"No way am I working with him, Mr. Hawkins."

"Ditto."

"Great, you both think this is a bad decision, you have something in common already. You may go now."

And that's how it all began.

**A/N: Finally, first chapter done. Not long enough? Then click the "B" at the top of the page, and it will mysteriously become longer. Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Drop me a review, tell me what you think. It will be a bit of a DG humor/romance, maybe with a bit of a love triangle. They'll go back to school. Please review, only takes 30 seconds! (Seriously, you don't have to make me one more that 30 seconds. First reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them! **


	2. The Biggest Prat

**Bareback**

**Disclaimer: All I own is my freaky fashion sense, nothing good. **

**Chapter Two**

**dedicated to Tammi, LillyJamesLuvr, and evans, my reviewers. **

Ginny stormed into the barn and kicked the wall angrily. _I cant believe this!_ She thought, _I'm being forced to work with a stupid muggle hating death eater like Malfoy!_ _I bet hes planning something. _She turned to look at him, and he was inspecting a big hippogriff. He looked a bit jumpy.

"What, is Emily scaring you?" Ginny said with a snort. Draco jumped back, realizing Ginny was watching him.

"What, of that pathetic little-" Emily let out a little roar of protest, and Draco screamed. Ginny laughed so hard she cried.

"Good girl, Emily," Ginny said, throwing her a fish. "Wheres Hanna, baby?" Emily squeaked and thrashed her head. A little baby Hippogriff poked out from behind Emily when she heard her name.

"Hey there Hanna, want some grub?" Ginny asked, and threw her a fish, too.

"Make yourself useful," Ginny said, "Throw Emily, the big one, three more pieces, and throw Hanna one more. Then you can muck out their stall."

"Excuse me," Draco said, "But these are dangerous creatures, and I refuse to take care of them. Let alone get into their stall!"

"Ferret face," Ginny explained, "If my three year old cousin Jeremy can do it, I take it you can. Unless your too scared." She had hit a sore spot, and she knew it. Draco stood up proudly and said, "I'm not scared."

"Good then," Ginny said, "Knock yourself out." She strutted away towards the back of the barn, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw a big palomino head stick out from the stall ahead of her. A black Arabian nickered from the next one.

"Hey Sunny, hey Jasmine." She cooed. She heard a high pitched scream from down the barn.

"Get a grip, Malfoy!" She cried, and returned to the horses.

"Okay, babies, out into the pasture with you."

They looked like ordinary school horses, but school horses they were not. They were magic horses. Now, no matter how much the line 'they were magic horses' sounds cheesy, there is no other way to put it. Jasmine, the Arabian, stepped out of the shadows to show off her floppy little bat like wings. She was only a filly, so she didn't have her horn or proper flying wings yet. She only had this long floppy skin and a little hard nub on the top of her head.

Ginny grabbed two lead ropes, and as Sunny came out of the shadows, her big gold wings and gold horn shined temptingly in the afternoon sun. Clipping on their lead ropes, Ginny led them both to the pasture where they stretched their wings. It had a clever spell overhead so they could fly up to 2,000 meters high and still not be seen. But they had only 100 meters across because the gate stopped them short. An invisibility spell had been cast, so only wizards could see anyone inside the pasture.

In fact, to muggles, the circus grounds were only an abandoned lot.

Sunny nickered, bending slightly for Ginny. She wanted an exercise, Sunny that was, and Ginny knew just the thing. She mounted, and placed her hands on Sunny's back. She was just about to kick her sides when she heard;

"Miss Weasley, MISS WEASLEY!" Mr. Hawkins cried, "How many times have I told you to put on a saddle and reins? You could fall off at any time! Put on a helmet, too!"

Ginny dismounted, and slumped back to the stables. Sunny nickered and Jasmine nudged her mother for milk. As Ginny entered the barn, Draco finished feeding the two Hippogriffs. He was about to ask how to 'muck out' a stall, when he saw a tear slide down Ginny's face.

It was weird, quite awkward, actually. To see her crying. He wondered if she was upset about having to use a saddle, and, to avoid embarrassment, (on his behalf, of course) he pretended to still be working, while stealing small glances at the red head. She took off her show hat, and pulled down her hair. Draco blinked as the sun caught it, and found himself entranced.

"Stupid red head," Draco said to himself, "Thinks shes so great…" Ginny grabbed an English saddle innocently, and a black helmet. She tied her hair into a pony tail, and slipped the hat on.

"Hey, Weasley," Draco coughed, "How am I supposed to muck out a stall?" Ginny scowled.

"What, not arrogant enough to figure it out on your own?" She retorted, strutting over.

"Just don't want to get my arm almost ripped off like third year when that oaf Hagrid made us all talk to those pathetic beasts."

"Muck poop, dirt, mud, hay, and anything else in the stall," Ginny intervened, "So take a shovel, and muck it out. There is a wheelbarrow on the stall to your left, feel free to dump it in the field around the pasture. Toodles." Ignoring his cries of protest, Ginny strutted out of the barn and into the pasture, where she proceeded to tack up Sunny, tightening the girth with difficulty, and working up a sweat trying to get it under her wings.

Finally Sunny was all tacked up and Ginny mounted gracefully, swinging her foot over without needing a stool.

"Ya!" She cried, and kicked gently on Sunny's sides. Sunny took off with a leap, and Jasmine ran after them, whinnying in distress at not being able to keep up. Sunny snorted and whinnied back, and then neighed at her foal in comfort, and leapt up into the air. She flew higher and higher and higher until they were one with the clouds. Here Ginny could sing and not worry that someone might hear. She was with Sunny, her favorite horse, and she could express her feelings through song, and let her wondrous voice fill the air, as it only did before her parents had been murdered.

She shuddered, and Sunny felt her stress. Remembering the fire, and the laughter, Ginny cried. She sobbed and sobbed upon the shoulder of the big beast and whispered,

"Why did they have to die?"

Sunny nickered in reply, and nudged Ginny's arm. He was asking for a song, he wanted Ginny to explain her distress.

"_A Summer ago,"_

Ginny began, improvising the song and singing only from her aching heart.

"_I was waiting at home,_

_And wondering about life,_

_Thinking about silly things_

_And not caring about anything,_

_I fell asleep_

_In the afternoon sun_

_And awoke when it was dark,_

_I was on the ground_

_And the only sound_

_Was screaming_

_The screaming of my family…"_

She stopped and sobbed, clinging to Sunny's mane and just sobbed and sobbed in a melancholy agony, her heart screaming from acute pain.

"_Five days later,_

_I watched my dad_

_Sink lower and lower in the ground_

_My mother after him by a day_

_My brother Ron moved out of town,_

_My aunty_

_She takes care of me_

_But its just not the same…  
I wish I had my family_

_I wish the deatheaters never came…"_

"Yes Sunny, deatheaters," Ginny sniffled, "Maybe they did use a muggle weapon, but I saw them with my own two eyes, and I know they were deatheaters. I will never forgive them, and one day I will kill the one who killed my parents." She wiped her eyes and motioned for Sunny to fly higher.

"_Higher, higher, into the clouds_

_soaring, soaring,_

_drifting away…"_

She murmured. She made songs for everything, but rarely did she sing them aloud. At this point, Sunny had reached the 2,000 meter mark (she was a VERY fast flier) and began a nose dive. Draco watched from the barn. He could see nothing, they were so far away. But soon he saw a little dog, and a bigger one, and bigger, and bigger… Ginny whooped, the wind screaming in her ears. Sunny neighed with pleasure, and Jasmine cantered over to see her mother.

"Hello Jazzy," Ginny said, tapping Jasmine on the head when they landed. She quickly dismounted, and led Sunny and Jasmine to the water trough where they slurped pleasurable.

She didn't know Draco had been watching from his place in the barn. He watched her a lot, but not for romantic reasons, he just couldn't figure her out. Sometimes she was so angry, or funny, or weird, the next she was full of adrenaline, or fierce, or timid. She was such a girl, he concluded, and went back to work, only to discover he was done. He heard a clank behind him. Someone had entered the barn. A brunette boy, a mad rather, Draco had seen him before… He was a ravenclaw at Hogwarts! Yes, Evan something. He looked up at Draco, and sized him up.

"Hello then," The man said, "The names Evan Macburrey, Ravenclaw. You are?"

"Draco," He said coolly, "Malfoy."

"Oh, Slytherin, then," Evan said, "Ginny talks about you." He strutted down the barn to the pigs, one of which was spitting up what looked like a lot of little teacups.

"Hey there China," He said, "Hello, Daisy," The other was spitting up Daisy's. It seemed to be some kind of enchantment.

"S-she talks about me?" Draco said, in disbelief. What was she playing at?

"Yes, she says you know her brothers well, and then usually starts muttering about ferrets and weasels and Snape's potions class, or something like that." Draco fumed. He should have known better than to think that she would talk romantically about him. I mean, who was he kidding? Why would he like her anyways?

"I'd like to ask her out, someday," Evan said, slumping against the wall, "She's really great, you know." A smile spread over Evan's face. "She's always just so cheerful, and kind…"

Draco felt heat in his face, and tried to resist punching Evan. He stopped. Why did he feel like this?

"She's not great," He said, concluding that it was because he didn't like him talking nice of the Weaslette, he only wanted to hear bad of her. I mean, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys didn't fraternize with Weasleys.

Evan didn't hear him, and went over to the pigs with their feed. Draco left.

**Bareback … Bareback … Bareback …**

Ginny left the lot with her clothes in a bag, and hurried down to the closest 'Cheap Mart.' It was an old run down building with creaky doors and rusted hinges, but somehow it was still a grocery store, and Ginny had managed to find a second job there. Her Aunt had medical problems, and was a gardener for a living, visiting homes that needed tending to, but it would not bring in the income for their little condo, so Ginny took on a lot of responsibility.

"Hello," Ginny said to her supervisor when she found him in the kittle building. Ginny put on the little sailor's cap and apron, and took her place at cash register three. It would be a long day.

**A/N: Not very far into the story yet, will get better & Funnier. A preview of next time;**

"Fired! I cant believe it!"

"You idiot, when I said why don't you just hop on, I didn't actually mean hop on!"

"Well, see Draco, you've always kind of resembled a turtle to me."  
"A turtle?"  
"Yup. A hard shell, but really quite soft on the inside. And a wrinkly face."  
"Thank you Weasley, but my face is NOT wrinkly. I even use moisturizer."  
"…"  
"… Forget you heard that."


	3. Unexplainable Feelings

Bareback, chapter three.

By mizlovegood

**Dedicated to all of the people who taught me about writing.  
Also Dedicated to **Solana13, Yokel, coolmarauders, and summershine.

Hey, **first person who reviews me with their name gets it put in for a show girl. I'll accept any names, and I'll put your name in if you ask, because I want my name in someone's story so I know how it feels!**

**Last Chapter:**

_Ginny left the lot with her clothes in a bag, and hurried down to the closest 'Cheap Mart.' It was an old run down building with creaky doors and rusted hinges, but somehow it was still a grocery store, and Ginny had managed to find a second job there. Her Aunt had medical problems, and was a gardener for a living, visiting homes that needed tending to, but it would not bring in the income for their little condo, so Ginny took on a lot of responsibility._

"_Hello," Ginny said to her supervisor when she found him in the kittle building. Ginny put on the little sailor's cap and apron, and took her place at cash register three. It would be a long day. _

_**A/N: Not very far into the story yet, will get better & Funnier. A preview of next time;**_

"_Fired! I cant believe it!"_

"_You idiot, when I said why don't you just hop on, I didn't actually mean hop on!"_

"_Well, see Draco, you've always kind of resembled a turtle to me."  
"A turtle?"  
"Yup. A hard shell, but really quite soft on the inside. And a wrinkly face."  
"Thank you Weasley, but my face is NOT wrinkly. I even use moisturizer."  
"…"  
"… Forget you heard that."_

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, however day dreams about Tom (Draco) and this strange and twisted plot are both mine!**

**Chapter Three**

"Fired!" Ginny cried, throwing herself onto her couch, and covering her face with her hands. Aunt Lydia hovered overhead, making a sad face, although trying to retain her happiness. She had just been the 5th caller on Wiz 105 fm, and won a Weird sisters Poster.

"I cant understand why he would fire me, the old puss-head. He has no clue how hard I work. Now I'll never be able to afford tuition for UniCamp!" She sobbed into her pillow.

"How about some hot chocolate?" Lydia asked, "I know how you love it with marshmallows. " Ginny nodded, pressing herself against her bed, and wiping her eyes.

"I'll look through the job ads while you do, maybe I can still afford tuition."

"And remember," Lydia said, "There's still a chance of you getting tuition. You could win that scholarship!" Ginny smiled weakly and hurried downstairs to find the newspaper. Wiping her eyes, she turned to the job ads and returned upstairs.

_Job: Dishwasher.  
Spend time scrubbing the pots from Al's Diner on 32nd street, for $4.50/hr. _

Indeed it was a muggle newspaper, Lydia enjoyed the quaintness of them.

_Job: Waitress  
Iain Elkwood, 1550's, $6.oo/hr. Call Iain, 118-2262, for more information. _

Except that the galleon/pound exchange was 1 pound/3 sickles, not nearly enough for what she needed.

_Job: Used car salesman/saleslady  
Some experience needed, staff available for help. Paid on commission, Call 1-800-USED-CARS. _

Ginny circled it. Then, she came across the perfect job.

_Job: Stable hand.  
Needed for helping with trail rides and lessons. $12 per day, 4 days a week, Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday, Call 221-1099 for more information._

Giddy, she circled it. It still wasn't enough, but she was also considering;

_Job: Show girl  
Travel around the city with the Kaboom circus, perform in song, dance, and gymnastics, for the great price of $100 per show. 1 show a week, Sundays. Enter resume at 43 Evergreen Street. _

It definitely sounded good, she would make more money, but definitely not enough for the 10,000g tuition. Maybe if she took up the show girl, she stable hand, and the used car saleslady or the waitress. She asked Lydia her view, and Lydia agreed that the Showgirl would work, but disagreed that she should to more. Ginny shook her head, and decided on the used car saleslady and the stable hand to go along with the showgirl. When he aunt was gone, Ginny drained her little china cup of piping hot cocoa, and called the car lot. She had a job. The stable also sounded interested, an d she quickly scribbled up a resume. Her schedule so far was;

Monday; 10am – 2 pm, working at broadback stables  
3:30pm- 5:30pm, working with the magic circus.  
6:00pm, be back in time to baby sit Karen, who's parents go out ever Monday night to a meeting for the council of something or other.

Tuesday; 12:00pm- 5:00pm, working at the magic circus.  
5:30 pm- pop in as a candy striper, for volunteer hours.  
6:00pm- make Lydia a healthy dinner, then fall asleep.

Wednesday; 10am-2pm, broadback stables.  
3pm-4pm, tutoring Matthew, a cute little grade 5 boy who sucked at English.  
4pm-5:30, working at the use car lot.

Thursday; 10am-12pm, stables.  
12pm-2pm, magic circus.  
3:00-5:30, Used car lot  
Friday: SLEEP IN!  
2pm-5:30, used car lot.  
5:30-6, tutoring Lea, who needs help with piano.

Saturday; 10:00-12:00, stables. (Teaching Jumping lessons to Kathleen)  
12:00-1:00, quick pop in to the hospital for more candy-striping.  
2:00, come back and help Lydia with her job at the Hardies, whom have a HUGE lawn, HUGE egos, and HUGE expectations.

Sunday: Sleep, sleep sleep, sleep, sleep, and sleep some more, then study school work and work on the essays assigned.

_ un un un … un un un …_

"Fired! I cant believe it!" Lydia cried to herself, picking up a pair of scissors the next day and snipping at a weed, which turned out to be a flower. Cursing, she fumbled, looked both ways, and magically stuck them together. She noticed a small yellow patch and, when brushing her hand over it, turned it a luscious green sprouting daisies.

Meanwhile, Ginny was around the corner, turning over dirt and watering flowers. It was a Saturday, she was pooped. But after this, she would be able to rest and work on school work, as well as help Lydia around the house. The poor woman was trying to support Ginny,

"_Na na na na,"_

She sang

"_La de doe doo,_

_Hm la la la_

_Na na na na…"_

She shoved a pile of worms into the hole, and covered it with dirt. Beside it she planted a flower.

"_Oh,_

_sleepless nights_

_and lifeless days_

_Who am I to say_

_What I feel in this dismay_

_I wanted a life_

_I just wanted to ride_

_Oh,_

_Why do I always have to do what is right?"_

Defeated, she planted the last flower, and went to find her aunt.

_**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**_

Draco Malfoy was proud. He was a respectable Slytherin, he was a tall boy, he had hit the genetic jackpot, and he had money at his will. The only problem was his stupid parents. His stupid deatheater father, and his stupid addict mother. His mother, desperate to get him out of the house, signed him up for this dumb thing. He didn't even get the money. It went towards his mother. He rubbed his arm, and pressed the ice against it harder. This was his reward, his father's way of saying I love you. A belt buckle, the one thing Lucius liked to do the muggle way. He used his fists, he kicked and punched, he used belts, and once even a lamp.

His split lip was noticeable, Draco knew, and he gingerly stepped into the fireplace. If anyone asked, he had just fallen down two flights of stairs. He turned to say goodbye to his mother, who was passed out on the couch. Nodding heavily, he stepped into the fireplace, ready for his job at the farm, and turned the wrong way. His broken rib panged, and he fell back unconscious.

_**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**_

"Sorry I'm late," Ginny called, "Mr. Hawkins? Mr. Hawkins?"

Evan stepped around the corner, and smiled.

"You know, I'm so sued to having you around," He said, "On Sunday during break I had no clue what to do without you!" Ginny laughed.

"Sorry I can't be around more, but I have to take care of my Aunt Lydia and myself. Shes a gardener, and she doesn't bring in much money, as you know, so I have to work a lot." She smiled at Evan, and pulled out a mop. He left, and she mopped the floor, wetting the exess dirt, and pushing it around.

"_There is a castle on a cloud…"_

She hummed the song, and twirled in a circle, her mop twisting like a dance partner. In a flash she was Little Cosette, living with the Thenardiers in France, waiting to be saved by Jean Val Jean, number 24601… And in an instant she was Ginny again, sobbing on the floor, too tired to work, and then, in an instant, she was asleep. She was awoken later, by Evan.

"Sleeping on the job?" He asked, "Maybe this is too much for you? How many jobs are you working?"

"Not enough," She replied, and vigorously scrubbed the floor clean. She put the mop away, and looked around. Where was Malfoy, he was at least a half an hour late, and making her do all of the work. She, scowling, got down to work with Hanna and Emily, mucking their stalls, and feeding them their 5 star dinner of dead rodents and rotten fish. When she was sure no one was looking, she hopped inside (she was not supposed to be alone with them in their stall) and pet them on the heads.

"Your such sweethearts," Ginny said when Hanna nudged her. Hippogriffs were very good at picking up on feelings. Suddenly, Hanna reared, and squealed. Ginny ducked, and Hanna came down beside her, eyes rolling, mouth foaming. Emily picked up on Hanna's emotions, and followed her. Ginny covered her face, and screamed, and felt strong arms around her. She gripped someone, a man, and allowed herself to be picked up and taken from the stall. When she was a safe distance away, she opened her eyes. She was looking up at a pair of bright grey eyes, and a smirk. She scowled, and opened her mouth to talk, when she was dropped onto a bail of hay. She screamed, and stood up, now covered in hay.

"You jerk, I'm allergic to hay!" She yelled to Draco, "And you're late! I could get you fired!"

Draco smirked. "But you won't, because if you try I'll tell Hawkins about you being in Hanna and Emily's stall. Now I suggest we get to work, huh, Weasley?" Ginny murmured something under her breath.

"Pardon me?" He asked.  
"I said," Ginny began, "You must be as arrogant as Slytherin himself to think you can get away with blackmail, you fowl breathed pinch faced fat Slytherin turtle." She waited for a response. He replied swiftly;

"Your just worried because you don't know what that feeling is that happens every time I walk by, but sorry Weasley, I'm a wanted man, and I cant be tainting my family line with Weasley blood." Ginny's eyes lit up, and she decided to mess with his mind.

"But Draco, I just want you so bad." He began to retort, and then realized what she had said. He smirked, and played along.

"Then kiss me, kiss me hard." Ginny's eyes furrowed.  
"Oh Drakie Poo, William will kill you!"  
"William isn't here, baby, just you and me." Ginny looked up, and realized she was cornered against the wall, and Draco was coming closer. Something caught in her throat when she looked at him, she tried to say something, but only a squeak came out. This game had gone a bit too far.

"Weasley," He said, "Hello?" He waved his hadn in front of her face. Ginny snapped out of it.

"Was I just too attractive for you?" Ginny flushed.

"Your such a turtle." She said, as it was the only thing she could think to say,

He raised an eyebrow, and she continued, flushing still.

"Well, see Draco, you've always kind of resembled a turtle to me."  
"A turtle?"  
"Yup. A hard shell, but really quite soft on the inside. And a wrinkly face."  
"Thank you Weasley, but my face is NOT wrinkly. I even use moisturizer."  
"…"  
"… Forget you heard that."

Ginny smirked. "I'm going to go and feed Jasmine and Sunny, and muck out their stalls."

"Why do you always get them?" Draco asked, angrily, "Its not like you're the only one who likes horses around here." Ginny's brow furrowed.  
"Oh yeah, like you know anything about them, Malfoy." Draco scowled.

"As a matter of fact," He retorted, grabbing some tack, "I do."

"Fine, hop on." Ginny said, indicating towards Sunny. Draco walked to the palomino, patted her face, and started to put on her tack.

"You idiot, when I said why don't you just hop on, I didn't actually mean hop on!" Ginny cried, pulling him away when he slid his foot on, and hopped over the saddle.

"You wanted to muck out their saddles, you can," He said, and took off, soaring into the sky. Ginny's eyes burned with tears. She loved Sunny and Jasmine, and she wanted nothing to happen to them. She watched as Draco soared higher and higher. Sunny seemed to be enjoying herself. Ginny smiled as Jasmine nickered and trotted over to her.

"Hey baby girl," She said, "Where did your lead rope get to?" Jasmine squealed at the familiar word, for Jasmine loved running, and went and grabbed her lead rope with her teeth. She pulled it to Ginny, who clipped it on and led the little filly out into the ring. She circled the ring once before letting the filly off of the lead rope.

"One." Ginny said. "Two- THREE!" They both raced to the other side of the stall, Jasmine getting there only a few heads before Ginny. The filly was so young, she was stilly wobbling on her feet, so she wasn't very fast yet, but Ginny knew she had it in her.

"Ginny," Evan said from behind her. She jumped, and turned around. _She'd never been kissed._ She didn't know why her mind suddenly jumped to that. But the look of him standing there, his brown hair ruffled, just made her fourteen year old body tremble. He began to say something, but Draco landed on the ground with Sunny, and Evan just shrugged and walked away. Ginny felt angry, but when she saw the blonde boy playing with the horse and stroking her, her anger melted away.

"Hurry up, Malfoy, lets go clean up their stalls, we can leave the horses here." He followed her, swinging the gate closed behind him. She had this feeling like she was above everyone and everything, like she was walking on air, that didn't leave until late that night when someone showed up on her doorstep.

**A/N: Okay, how do you like it? Remember, the first one to review me with their name will get their name put into the story, most likely as a show girl. **


	4. Memories

**Chapter Four**

**Bareback, by mizlovegood. **

This chapter is dedicated to Amanda Mancini and ThisBurningHeart, my reviewers.  
This one is also dedicated to all the Mr. X's out there. (don't ask)

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! And since no body reads the author's notes anymore , but reads disclaimers in hope of some witty jokes, I must say; IF YOU REVIEW ME AND TELL ME YOUR NAME, I WILL PUT YOU INTO THE STORY! Can't you just imagine a big hand picking you up and throwing you into the computer where you look up and see Tom? I mean, hem-hem, Draco?**

**Summary: **Dedicated to my friends, and my reviewers. My first Draco/Ginny. Ginny has a job at the circus during the summer. Bad summary. Comedy/Romance, post OoTP.

**What Happened Last chapter:**

_She had this feeling like she was above everyone and everything, like she was walking on air, that didn't leave until late that night when someone showed up on her doorstep._

**Chapter Four**

Ginny sighed, stepping into her kitchen from her babysitting job with little Karen, who had learned how to bite. Rubbing her arm, she grabbed a bowl of cereal and choked it down. Ginny had also just dropped off a resume for the other circus job, the muggle one. Her Aunt Lydia was out doing some gardening, so she had the house to herself. So she decided to sing.

"_Tell me why you left,_

_Did anybody tell you,_

_Tell you it was best?_

_And tell me now you love me,_

_Tell me you aren't dead,_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_It all is in my head,_

_And then I will wake up,_

_Wake up in my bed,_

_Crying, screaming, crying,_

_My body just like led,_

_And the tears will roll down my face,_

_I will be a disgrace,_

_But baby as long as I have you,_

_It'll all be okay."_

She dropped her bowl, and span in a circle, smiling, and saw someone in the doorway that made her double-take._  
_

"Gin-Gin, is that you?" Ginny paused, hearing the familiar voice. No. It couldn't be. Her brother Ron was looking down at her. She backed up, suddenly very afraid. Memories flashed through her mind.

"_Ginny, you know they are DEAD! Just get a grip they're gone, they aren't coming back little sister, stop being so naïve! GET A GRIP!" _

She covered her eyes, and turned around, walking into the living room. He followed.

"Gin-Gin, what's wrong?" Ron asked. His hair was longer than before, he was taller, too. Almost a giant. His freckles plastered his face like splatters of blood. It was all she could think about when she looked at him, that and the murderous color his eyes were painted, brown like dried blood, brown that gleamed red that night when he went wild and left.

"Go away." She said covering her head, and backing up against the wall.

"Gin-"

"Go away, go away, go away…" She crouched lower and lower till she was curled up in a ball screaming;

"Go away! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" She was sobbing, long after her brother was gone, and remembering the night when he had ran away, when he had made Aunt Lydia fall. The night when he had hit Ginny so hard on the head he knocked her out, and when she woke up he was gone. It all went back to the night her parents died- everything changed, and would never be the same. She remembered the last time she saw Hermione and Harry, her best friends and even crush (Harry) from school. It was on the last day of the old school year, but this one was fast approaching, it was Ginny's fourth year. She had her birthday in December, not that many people remembered- no one but her parents and Hermione, not even Ron or Harry remembered. That's how she lost her crush on him. Besides, he liked Cho Chang. Ginny slowly got up, and went to bed…

"_Ginny!" Ginny woke up, hearing her own voice against the cold dry air. She opened her eyes. She could immediately feel something wrong. _

"_Run Ginny, Run!" Someone screamed from downstairs. She saw a glint of light, a fire. Quickly, the young thirteen year old grabbed her broom and already packed suitcase, stuffing her want down her nightdress shirt, and her favorite teddy Bruno under her arm. That was the last time she saw the burrow in one._

"_Run!" Came her father's horrible scream, and then her mother's piercing yell. Her door broke open. She pushed off out of the window, and ducking the unforgivable curses. Suddenly, she was in the chamber, with Tom. She saw herself, like a moving film, she couldn't do anything about it. It was like her body was moving in slow motion, her legs didn't work…_

"_Please Tom, stop it!" Tom was moving closer.  
"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…"_

Ginny awoke gasping in bed, tears streaming down her face. Checking her clock, she noted it was only 4am. She groaned, laying back down, but couldn't get to sleep, so decided to make a warm bath. She checked her aunts room, Lydia was sound asleep. Ginny stripped, and poured a bath jumping up and down from the cold. Quickly, she got into the water. It was HOT! She felt her legs go numb, then sting, and she jumped out of the tub, spilling water everywhere. She silently screamed, tears gathering in her eyes. That was HOT! She poured some more cold water, and gingerly stepped in.

Luckily, it was not too hot now. She gathered the bubbles over her and closer her eyes humming the tune of a song she couldn't quite remember…

**SHIT!**

She had overslept in the tub, she was late for work! It was already 3:00! Ginny jumped up, squeezing her hair, thanking Merlin for not letting her drown but at the same time cursing him for letting her oversleep. She pulled on the closest thing, a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from 2 years ago she had been meaning to make into something else, pulled on a vest, grabbed her chili, and apparated to the hardware store where she ran all the way to the fence, banishing her empty chili bowl, and levitated herself over. She ran to the shed, and groaned. Malfoy was sitting there eating an apple, innocent as anything.

"Hmm, I quite remember you yelling at me for being late," he said, not looking up, "but here we are, positions switched… Why is your t-shirt on backwards?" Ginny cursed, and told him to turn around. So did she, and she pulled her arms inside and twisted the shirt around. Little did she know, Draco was peeking from behind. She was very pretty, in fact, prettier than Pansy even. But right now he wasn't thinking of that, because he had just thrown his half eaten apple at her head from behind. Being the idiot that he was, he didn't realize that an apple thrown hard from a distance would knock someone out- well, he did when she fell to the ground unconscious.

**A/N: Cookies to anyone who will review me, thanks to Lisette Black for this idea; if you are too lazy to review, just say cinnamon buns! **

**Sry for the short chapter, I've been learning html and stuff, busy on my neopets account! Updating soon!**


	5. The Children's Ward

**Chapter Five**

**Bareback, by Mizlovegood**

This chapter is dedicated to **Ave Adelaide** and **Lisette Black**. It Is also dedicated to Seymour.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is in no way shape or form mine but this plot is and so is my stunningly wonderful poetry.

**Summary: **Dedicated to my friends, and my reviewers. My first Draco/Ginny. Ginny has a job at the circus during the summer. Bad summary. Comedy/Romance, post OoTP.

**Last Chapter…**

_Being the idiot that he was, he didn't realize that an apple thrown hard from a distance would knock someone out- well, he did when she fell to the ground unconscious._

**Chapter Five…**

_A flicker of light lit up the dark tunnel in which she was traveling. She ran towards it, hearing the echoes of death behind her. She wasn't really running towards the light, but running away from the creatures behind her. _

"_Help, help me please!" She screamed, reaching out to the light. It surrounded her, engulfed her mind and entwined itself in her very being for a moment. She heard a voice not unlike her own, but older, more graceful, and overjoyed._

"_Its not your turn, love… Go back, you have a mission to fulfill, Lady Light…" She squirmed out of the grasp of the light, pulling her so seductively back in. _

"_Run!" She heard, echoing behind her. She ran, fast and hard back to the body she had left behind, and sunk back into it… _

Ginny gasped and sat up, banging foreheads with a very scared looking Mr. Hawkins.

"Miss Weasley, what happened?" He asked. Ginny looked over at Draco, who was sheet white, all blood gone from his face. She felt something twinge at the fact that someone cared, anyone cared. Because of the comforting feeling this be stilled on her, she was able to mutter;

"Tripped over the rake, silly me." Before groaning loudly and directing Mr. Hawkins to press the ice on her head harder. The pressure would stunt the bleeding. Once Mr. Hawkins left to go get more help, Draco knelt down beside her.

"I am SO sorry," He said, fumbling with his hands.

"You bleeding should be," She said, and then added, "I can't believe a bloody apple would draw blood." Draco looked over at the blood, and his eyes rolled back in his head. He fell over with a soft _'clunk'._

_Great, _Ginny thought_, he is squeamish at blood. _When Mr. Hawkins arrived with Molly the nurse, she explained what had happened.

"I was, too, love," Molly said, "Until I went to nursing school. 'You can't be scared of blood, Molly,' is what they said to me, love, but it took me years to get over it. Let's hope that he doesn't try to become a nurse, too." Ginny felt a little prick of emotion at the name Molly, but pushed it down and focused at the conversation at hand.

"Malfoy? Help others? If I ever saw him help something else in his life I'm pretty sure I would pass out a- OW!" Molly stuck a cool cloth and some healing medication on the wound.

"There we are, love, all fixed up. Now let's see about your friend here."

"He's not my friend," Ginny interjected, trying to sit up. Molly pushed her back down.

"If you want to perform in Saturday's show, you need to calm down and get some rest. You aren't aloud to work on Thursday, I insist it-" Ginny began to interfere, but he woman cut her off, "-but we will give you your pay that day because its like a sick leave, okay dear?" Ginny nodded, and looked over at the stall where Jasmine and Sunny were standing side by side, munching on hay, then sneezed.

_**Bareback… Bareback… Bareback…**_

Ginny hurried out of the lot, promising that her Aunt was coming to pick her up, and once out of sight apparated to St. Mungo's. The lights were blinding, flickering, enough to give some poor soul a headache. And by the looks of it, some poor souls already had headaches, and were sitting in the waiting area with closed eyes, rubbing their temples. Ginny quickly put on her little apron, magically sanitized her hands, and then bustled over to Catty, her friend from school and fellow candy-striper.

"Hey Ginger Kid," Catty said.

"Hey tuff stuff," Ginny replied, "Where am I stationed today?" Catty smirked.  
"Lucky you get the seniors ward, looks like they have a bunch of full bed pans, and old Mr. Willbuck needs a sponge bath…" Ginny groaned, and Catty laughed.

"Joking," She said, "Luckily miss goodie two stilettos got the job."

"Ugh, I hate Franny." Ginny said, "I'm glad that she finally got the worst job." Catty nodded in agreement, then checked her chart.

"You are with the children today. Lucky ass, sure you don't want to trade?"  
"What do you have?"

"Incredibly infectious contaminable diseases…"

"Hmm, I'll pass." Ginny hurried away.  
"Love ya, Gingakitten!" Catty laughed. Ginny waved again at her pretty dark friend, and hurried to the children's ward, where she was glad to see her favorite little tyke, Thera Montgomery.

"Hey Thee," Ginny said, walking over to the little brunette who had been brutally beaten by her step dad, and now had horrible casts everywhere and bruises on every inch of her body. Her left eye was watering again, so Ginny reliably gave her the eyedrop medication she needed, and carried her to the play area.

"T-thee oth-other keeds d-d-don't want to p-pl-lay-ee with me," Thera said, her speech slurred like a drunk from the brain fractures of the beating. Ginny hugged her tight, and whispered, "Don't worry, Thee-bee, I will play with you. Maybe we can convince them to play, huh?" Thera had lost the ability of her left leg due to a fracture, and she was born without a right. It seemed, Ginny noted, that some kids had the hardest lives, yet still managed to embrace the goodness in everything, and care for every little critter and being.

It brought tears to Ginny's eyes, she saw herself as conceited because all she could think about was her own life. But calling herself conceited was just conceited, because she was talking about herself, right? She frowned, and felt a gentle hand wipe away the tears.

"W-why are you-ou c-crying Miss. G-j-Jeiny?" Ginny sniffled, "Nothing, love, nothing."

Hours later she emerged completely dry eyed, gladly being able to help Thera make friends with Alyssa, who was friends with Naomi, who was friends with Olivia. Soon enough, they were all joking and laughing like nothing. When she arrived at home, she found that Lydia was asleep, so there was no need to make her food. She nuked herself some oatmeal (Lydia was quite keen on muggle things) and then hopped into her bed. (she didn't literally hop up the stairs to her quaint attic room, which by the way, had a wonderful view of the forest)

She pulled out her diary, the last time the wrote in it being weeks ago, and pulled out a pen, not a quill, which were dangerous and highly old fashioned, then began to write.

_Dearest Diary, or whomever decided to read it,  
I am cold, very cold, and it is raining. It seems like the start of a sappy romance novel, huh? But is isn't, no one is really intimate with me unless you count Evan and our almost-kiss, or Draco, but him and I aren't really… well… I don't like him in that way, yet. Yet? Why did I just write yet? Is it like, some expectancy of girls to fall in love with him just because of his eyes, or hair, or sexy thin lips that are just the color of a budding rose? Okay, so he is a little bit hot. Okay, so that's the understatement of the year and he is totally hot, and on the hot-o-meter he would get an 11 out of 10, but I still don't like-like him… Yet. Anyways, Lydia is asleep, it seems like she is never around anymore, or is asleep, but I am okay. I saw Thera today, I love the little girl. Seriously, if I were of age, I would adopt her. Well, time to sleep for me, but I will try to write more my dearest diary. Always, Ginny._

**A/N: IF U REVIEW I WILL LUV U! I just realized that id u put a space between the IF in IF U, then it comes out much differently… Oh well, by now I will have already written the 6th chapter, but its all good. Review me & I wont hunt u down and kill you! If you don't, well…**

**Next Time…**

_Her breath caught in her throat when the space between their lips disappeared._

"_What is your name, Buddy?" She asked. It hooted softly._

"_Hoot?" She asked.  
"Hoot." It said again, a bit louder._

"_Is that a yes?" _

"_H. O. O. T." It said, more defined as if trying to state the obvious. _

"_What?" Ginny asked. _

"_HOOT!" _

_By some unbelievable twist of fate, Harry James Potter was standing in her house_

_She jumped next around the bathroom, laughing and dancing while the water sprayed everywhere._

"_I'll meet you later for dinner, dear," He said, his thin body curving slightly and his long hands cupping her face…_

"_Are you going to throw it at Professor Snape?" Ginny asked, scratching her head as though she couldn't possibly imagine any other use._

Enjoy….


	6. A RoachAway Dream

**Chapter Six**

**Bareback, by mizlovegood. **

This chapter is dedicated to my 'creative writing for teens' groupt. Thanks for the support!

**Disclaimer: Meh meh, Yah I totally own the Harry Potter series, all mine, meh meh, sarcasm intended, meh meh. Like my evil laugh?**

**Summary: Since my old Summary sucked, I am composing a new one.**

**Ingrediants to a good story… Hmm, about a teaspoon of a horse crazy fourteen year old girl, never been kissed, and looking for money to keep her family safe. Add a cup of three cute guys and a pinch of fluff, but make sure the milk doesn't turn sarcastic…** LOL! OMG, that is soo messed up, I just had a complete laugh attack… That is so pathetic…

Last Chapter on Bareback…

_A flicker of light lit up the dark tunnel in which she was traveling. She ran towards it, hearing the echoes of death behind her. She wasn't really running towards the light, but running away from the creatures behind her._

_Well, time to sleep for me, but I will try to write more my dearest diary. Always, Ginny._

**(AKA nothing much happened in the shortest and most pointless chapter ever written)**

**Chapter Six! (promised to be longer)**

Ginny awoke with a sore as hell neck, and rolled over. An owl was looking back at her oddly, as thought it was trying to decipher what she was. Ginny yawned, and pulled the little owl onto her. She fell asleep again, the small fluttering beast squashed by her body. She jumped up, and screamed, her hand flying to the little bite mark on her belly.

"Son of a deatheater…Give me the darn letter." She snatched it from the owl, then, her eyebrows forming a conclusion (eyebrows? WTF?) she slammed the window shut, and laughed evilly. Then, she opened the letter, and began to read.

_**To Miss Weasley, you-** _She jumped, as the little owl bit her, trying to her out. She placed him in a little cage used for a budgie a long time ago, and continued to read.

**_-will need a various amount of supplies for the upcoming year at- _The** owl hooted loudly, and rattled the cage. Ginny rolled her eyes. "If you don't shut up, i'll make owl stew for dinner tonight." The owl instantly quieted, and Ginny scanned the letter, before finding the part about what she would have to buy, the interesting part.

_**A guide to Pixies and Elfcraft in the middle ages – Wulfrina Higgledihope**_

_**Oh Merlin its Merlin – Gwenedith Smith**_

_**Defence against the Dark arts, spells – Willimina Choks**_

_**Defence against the Darks arts, curses – Willimina Choks**_

_**Transfiguartion, Level 5 – Jennice Hen**_

_**Advanced Charms – Zelda Spellman**_

_**Muggles and their habits – Ethel Simpson**_

Ginny groaned and didn't bother reading the rest. There went the rest of her saved up money, even if she bought second hand. And, she noted, she couldn't even use anyone else's hand me downs, because there was a whole new curriculum with the upcoming war, and things weren't going so smoothly. She banged her head on the table, and looked up when the little owl hooted.

"What is your name, Buddy?" She asked. It hooted softly.  
"Hoot?" She asked.  
"Hoot." It said again, a bit louder.  
"Is that a yes?"  
"H. O. O. T." It said, more defined as if trying to state the obvious.  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
HOOT!"

"Okay, I'll just call you hoot, hoot." Hoot gave a little bit of a peep, and then snuggled in under his feathers. Ginny rolled her eyes, a bit angry at herself, and then sat back down. I was 9, and she had to be at the stables by 10… She looked over at the door, which was slightly ajar, and went out.

"Here," She said to hoot, "You can go… I know what it feels like to be in a cage, alone and helpless, trapped with no way out…" She opened the cage, and then the window, but Hoot didn't move. She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Alright," She said, "as long as you don't do anything to my stuff while I am out…" She bade him goodbye, and went downstairs. She found a note on the table.

_Ginny,_

_Gone for groceries, be back soon. –L_

She thought about it, as it was the typical Aunt Lydia thing to do. She sighed, and squeezed her eyes, then, looking around nervously, realized that she was… all alone. She had been alone a lot lately, but it suddenly hit her that she could do anything that she wanted to. She had always been to busy to care but with an hour to kill (she would just walk to the nearest wizard town and apparate, they would never know it wasn't a witch of age), she decided to crank the volume on the radio and sing along.

"_If your going to be a driver, you better drive a race car…_

_Cuz im looking for a guard dog.. not buying a Chihuahua!" _

She screamed the last part, then looked up. Time for a bath, she thought to herself, and then, deciding that a shower would suit her much better, jumped into the tub and turned it on cold, singing into it full blast. She jumped next around the bathroom, laughing and dancing while the water sprayed everywhere. She pulled on a towel, and opened the door - She gaped. By some unbelievable twist of fate, Harry James Potter was standing in her house. More incredibly, she was wearing nothing but a towel with her hair stringing down around her face. And completely absurdly, she felt something, something she shouldn't have felt. She blushed. _OH NO! Not this again_! She thought. Some cruel beast inside of her had decided, "Oh look, its Harry, lets like him again." She tried to cover up, but the towel was very small. She squeaked, and jumped back into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…" She muttered to herself, walking back and forth, while things echoed and slurred across her brain.

_When did this happen? Did your feelings for him occur weeks ago, or minutes ago? _She opened them, and despite her wishes, she was still there. Ginny grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a too-small t-shirt (remind you of anything?) and stepped outside to Harry, who was standing there blushing rapidly.

_Draco would have been smirking right now. _Ginny wondered where that thought had come from, but had no idea, as Mr. Potter himself pushed his body against hers and kissed her. Well, at least, she wished that would happen, but kissing wasn't easy for a fourteen year old who had never been kissed at all, let alone dated someone. She flushed at the vivid daydream.

This would have been a bad time to practice legilimency.

"Harry, would you do me the honors of explaining me why you are here?" She asked. He laughed.

"Ron sent me." He said. His voice was deeper than she remembered, she noted, and flushed again. He laughed again, and she fiddled with her fingers.

"I don't want to talk to him." She replied, her eyes clouding over. Her brother was a lying bastard who hit old women and little girls. She wanted nothing to do with him.

"What he did was a mistake-" Harry said, but Ginny interjected,  
"You bet!" She cried, "What would you have said if your brother had done that?"  
"Ginny," He said, "All he did was tell you that they weren't coming back. He was trying to comfort you for gods sakes, maybe he was harsh but-"  
"Comfort me?" She asked, "Is that what he said?" She asked. She let out a dull deep laugh that scared her because it sounded a lot like Tom used to laugh. Cold- heartless. Harry seemed to notice, too.

"He hit me," She said, her voice breaking, "He hit me, and Aunt Lydia so hard… He told me that I was stupid, yelled that they weren't coming back, got drunk, and beat me up, and then… well… What do you think he did with me, an unconscious girl, Harry, what do you think he did to me when he was drunk?"

Harry seemed breathless, and she became lost in his eyes, that seemed to take away all the pain and horrible memories. She heard distant sobs, and then realized they were coming from her. Her shoulder's shook. She crumpled beside him, her body seeming to deflate. Her breath caught in her throat when the space between their lips disappeared. She gasped. Was this another daydream? She didn't know, but she would make the best of it. Her whole body seemed to shudder to a stop, her toes tingled and her fingers itched, and suddenly everything seemed better. Her face was hot, her lips were burning, and everywhere she looked was covered in stars and spots. Definitely not a daydream. And then, sadness. Again, just a day dream. She shook her head and looked up at him.

"He didn't try to comfort me." She said, "I don't want to talk about it. Just tell him that what he did was unacceptable, and I will never forgive him. Now get out of my house."  
It wasn't until after he was gone that she realized that her lips still tingled from the kiss… meaning it wasn't a day dream at all.

**-Bareback-Bareback-Bareback-Bareback-**

Broadback stables was a small business. Only about 10 kids came a week, including lessons, but somehow the old couple Marie and Jerry seemed to keep it up. Marie was a sweet old woman, she cared for everyone tenderly, and Jerry could never stop joking. In fact, they reminded Ginny a lot of Sirius. Well, Jerry did anyways, and Marie reminded her of- well- she'd never really met anyone like Marie.

"Hello," She called, approaching the ring where Trevor was getting tacked up, and Ember was getting ready.

"Not the amateur," Ember said, "This place is going to the dogs - Literally." She pointed to the little terrier yipping at Ginny's feet to get up. She picked him up and cradled him.

"Come on," She said, and tried to help Ember, who insisted that she didn't need help, up. Ginny rolled her eyes, and watched Ember hop on and start at a walk.

"Okay, trot," Ginny said, she started to canter. "TROT!" Ginny yelled, but Ember only pushed Trevor harder. The horse was sweating, he was a work horse and not used for quick sports.

"STOP EMBER, STOP!" Ember laughed, and drove the horse faster and faster into a gallop, and a lope, and then over a jump. Ginny felt her heard prickle with dread as they approached the largest fence. She closed her eyes, heard a whinny, a scream, and a thud. Then deathly silence. She hurried over to the not moving form of Ember. Trevor was standing innocently by her side. Slowly, Ember got up, tears streaming over her face.  
"Couldn't you see he was going to fast for me?" She cried, and hurried away. Ginny groaned.  
"Forget about her," Jerry said, obviously having seen the whole thing, "Come on, Sam is foaling! Put Trevor away!" She did, giving him a quick hose down, and making sure he got enough food and drink because of this over-exertion. Then, she found Marie crouched over Sam, the beautiful Arabian mare, giving birth to what looked like a little filly.

"Push, baby, push!" Marie cried.

"The vet is on their way," Thomas, another stable hand said.  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, fear washing over her. The foal was born with a last push. It was Sam's last push, last breath. The foal wiggled, and then cried out in a desperate little yelp. It was like a cow, and a horse mixed, in horrible agony. This horse was going to die. Ginny felt sudden compassion for it. She ran forwards, and peeled off the protective shell. The little beast was born missing its front left leg, the poor dear, and with a missing ear. It was horribly twisted.

"I need a blanket," She said, "We need to keep it warm."

"It won't survive, Ginny," Marie said.  
"It could!" she cried back. Jerry, obviously just humoring her, went to go get a blanket.

She took great care into moving the little filly onto the hay, and let Jerry take away Sam, but when the vet arrived, it was already gone.

**Bareback is the best story in the world… Bareback is the best story in the world…**

She couldn't concentrate while tutoring Matthew. Afterwards, she made her way to the car lot. With one look at her, the manager said;

"You're a girl."  
"Perceptive." She replied, while secretly thinking _'no shit shirlock! '_She smiled and asked; "Is that a problem, sir?"  
"Well yeah," He said, "We do well here with female customers, because we sell girly cars, ma'am, and besides, everyone knows that men know more about cars."  
"But I'm a good entrepreneur," She replied, thoroughly insulted by his sexist ways, but still wanting the job very much.

"And, well I might attract more men customers, right?"

**Dmn,** she really wanted that job. Oh well, she could always be an Olympic pole dancer… sarcasm, of course. Later at home, she pulled out the little journal she was now so accustomed to writing in.

_Dear Diary,  
I hate cars, I will never buy one. Maybe everyone is right, though, maybe I am doing too many jobs… I can't believe Harry & I actually kissed… well, it was more him, but it was still amazing. He is the best kisser in the world, which I can't really say is true because I have never kissed anyone before, but whatever, he is still the best. I guess I am just blabbering on now, with no meaning, so I should probably just get to sleep, but I can not stop thinking about that poor little filly. What if my life was so easily on the line as it? Well, it kind of is, I mean, we could die at any moment, right? My life is like a little thread, everything else is a pair of scissors.  
Maybe I am just freaking myself out. Night –G_

**Bareback… R&R the story… Not this isn't subliminal messages… Yes it is… R&R bareback… **

"Ginny get the mail!" It was something she usually heard. On this particular morning she felt happy about it, because it meant her Aunty Lydia was back. Feeling somewhat lightheaded, she hurried to the mailbox and grabbed the assortment of letters till she found one addressed to her. She ripped it open, and whooped. She was in Kaboom! Just for singing and dancing of course, but it was- oh no- singing and dancing? She groaned. She had never sung in front of someone before, not on purpose. She groaned again, and banged her head on the wall until the neighbors looked at her funny as if to ask why the hell this scrawny girl was banging her head on a stone wall. She shook her fist, then realized no one was out there, and went back inside. She wanted to tell her Aunt of this problem, but Lydia had to go in a hurry.

"Anything for me?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, but nothing that cant wait," Ginny said, giving her Aunt a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm sorry we can't spend more time together," She said, patting down Ginny's mane of hair, "I really do miss you." Ginny nodded.

"Me, too, Aunty." Once her aunt was gone, she once again had the house to herself, so decided to correct her schedule.

Monday; 3am-10am, Kaboom.

10am – 2 pm, working at broadback stables  
3:30pm- 5:30pm, working with the magic circus.  
6:00pm, be back in time to baby sit Karen, who's parents go out ever Monday night to a meeting for the council of something or other.

Tuesday; 12:00pm- 5:00pm, working at the magic circus.  
5:30 pm- pop in as a candy striper, for volunteer hours.  
6:00pm- make Lydia a healthy dinner, then fall asleep.

Wednesday; 10am-2pm, broadback stables.  
3pm-4pm, tutoring Matthew, a cute little grade 5 boy who sucked at English.

Thursday; 10am-12pm, stables.  
12pm-2pm, magic circus.  
Friday: 3am-10am, Kaboom training.  
5:30-6, tutoring Lea, who needs help with piano.

Saturday; 10:00-12:00, stables. (Teaching Jumping lessons to Kathleen)  
12:00-1:00, quick pop in to the hospital for more candy-striping.  
2:00, come back and help Lydia with her job at the Hardies, whom have a HUGE lawn, HUGE egos, and HUGE expectations.

Sunday: 8:00am-10:00am go to Kaboom.

11:00am-5:00pm first show.

6:00pm-12:00am second show.

Ginny then decided to clean the house that had a thick layer of dust on it. She napped her wrist to and fro, as she began to dust, but this resulted in dust flying everywhere, so she decided to use a rag as a microphone, the singing itch arrived.

"_Sometimes it's hard,_

_Yeah being a woman,  
Oh, and sometimes it's hard,_

_Keeping up life and,_

_You know what I'm saying,_

_When I say I'm not staying,_

_You gotta find a new_

_Lady to resent,_

_I'm not a damsel in distress,_

_I'm a woman…"_

This was a song from a favorite musical of hers. Ginny had decided that if she was going to sing in front of people, she might as well start singing well. She continued cleaning anyways, with the muggle supplies from under the counter. She pulled out a poisonous gas, and began to spray it on a little cockroach (A/N: he-he Rachel) that squirmed for a moment then fell limp. Suddenly, three more of the little bugs ran out from underneath the sink, so she sprayed one, two, three, four, five, on there were so many! Wait, those were just little spots on the floor, little swirling voids of color. Ginny became aware she was floating over her body…

He sat up, sweat streaks mingled with tear streaks on her face. Damn roach-away, she should have gotten out the masks, but how was she to know that it would knock her out? She turned the bottle over.

**WARNING!  
Use mask while  
using roach-away  
any imbalances  
of the toxin  
could result in  
concussions,  
strange dreams,  
serious head  
problems, un-**

**Consciousness,**

**And extreme  
Cravings.**

Ginny gave a little gulp, and hurried to put it away, looking around and realizing she had been asleep for about five hours. She grabbed her pulsing head by the hair, and pushed herself up. When she put away the gasses, she hurried back to her bed and collapsed onto it without thinking. She covered her eyes and tried to stop the pulsing headache, but finally ended up just laying there groaning and moaning, wishing she had got an Advil while she was down there, but not wanting to go down. Finally, she fell into a restless sleep.

"_Ginny," He said, closing in, "I want you to take this, but don't let it go bad."_

"_Why would I let it go bad?" She asked the blonde, holding out her hand for the apple._

"_Because," He explained, exasperatedly, "I need it for Potions!"  
"Are you going to throw it at Professor Snape?" Ginny asked, scratching her head as though she couldn't possibly imagine any other use._

"_No, it's Crabbe I'm aiming for, this time." He replied, his blue eyes sparkling. _

"_Make sure you take the roach-away, because only boy roaches are killed by it. Just stomp on the girls, they have had enough of their life lived, they put up a goods fight but there is nothing left for them to live. Their lives are pointless." Draco nodded for to him this made perfect sense.  
"I'll meet you later for dinner, dear," He said, his thin body curving slightly and his long hands cupping her face…_

Ginny awoke with a start, wondering why in the hell she would have a dream like that.

'Oh well' she thought, and continued with the day, which seemed to whiz by. The strange dreams persisted that night, this time about Aunt Lydia, dangling over a fountain of bubbles, screaming for her dear life, while Ginny watched her, poking her with a little stick occasionally. Finally it was Friday, time for her first meeting at Kaboom. It would be rushed, because she would be performing on Sunday. When she arrived at the old broken down factory, she was surprised. For something that demanded such early hours, she hadn't expected something so.. blah. She sucked in her breath, and stepped inside…

**A/N: Tadaa, longer yet still pretty short. I am trying to make then less pointless and fix the crappy sentences. I have a slight question, did anyone else not like HBP very much? I mean, it was her best story line yet, but it was written kind of badly. Oh well, tell me what you think, please. Review right…**

**Here!**

**(No, look down a little!)  
There ya go!**

**And cookies to whomever does a more than 1sentence review **


	7. Kaboom

**Chapter Seven**

**Bareback, by mizlovegood**

Dedicated to; EclipsedPlanet2 Honeycups krissygurl and Just call me Stevie.

Thank you so much to them, especially Just call me Stevie, for writing the infamous;

Of Ducks and Pink Soap Bubbles.

Don't worry, its not dirty!

**Disclaimer:** I would say I have run out of funny ideas, but I never had one in the first place, so I will just say that it is not mine.

**New Summary:** If Ginny Wealsey loved horses, if Draco Malfoy was abused, if Ron had done something unforgivable… You might just have read Bareback. PG13. Post Ootp!

**Last time…**

_Finally it was Friday, time for her first meeting at Kaboom. It would be rushed, because she would be performing on Sunday. When she arrived at the old broken down factory, she was surprised. For something that demanded such early hours, she hadn't expected something so.. blah. She sucked in her breath, and stepped inside…_

**Chapter Seven**

Draco Malfoy had never lost his cool before. He was a smart boy- a smart man. But now, he was about to be given the dark mark, and he wasn't ready. He sucked in a deep breath. He could to this. He just wouldn't wear muscle shirts anymore. He winced. How he loved those muscle shirts. He resumed his pacing, and then stopped.

On second thought, maybe he couldn't do this. Well, he could, he could do anything- he just chose not to. He wasn't ready, that was it. It wasn't like he was afraid.

He would become one of them; he realized he would become one of them and have to torture muggles. Not that Draco liked muggles; he just didn't want to kill somebody. He paced more, and then came to a conclusion.

_He needed to run away._

Meanwhile, Ginny was grinning from ear to ear. The inside of the Kaboom building was nothing like the outside. Bright colors made her eyes water, blinding lights flashed to and fro. Twisted people jumped from bar to bar above her. Soon enough, someone realized that she was there. A man who was half her size, bald, and wearing an apron of what looked like flowers, came to greet her.  
"Sorry Lady, nobody can watch before the show."  
"Oh," She corrected him, "I'm not here just to watch. Well, not that I don't want to watch- but I have a job here, you see." He smirked, and it for some reason reminded her of Draco.

"We don't have any vacant spaces." He replied, "Sorry ma'am." He stalked off. She followed him quickly.  
"Please," She said, "Let me speak to the manager."

"I am him," He sharply replied. "Now get out." Ginny turned on her heel, then paused and turned back around.  
"No you aren't," She laughed, catching on. He grimaced.  
"Fine," He said, "Hurry up and get over here, where the manager really is." He led her to a small door, and pushed it open. She had to cover her eyes to stop her from going blind- the walls were a blinding silver metallic color, and there were about a hundred tunnels going off in every direction. "This way." He pulled her down a slightly smaller tunner, and they found their way to a door, and knocked. He then turned and stalked away- this time she didn't stop him.

"Open." A cold voice drawled. A very familiar voice. She gaped as she entered- Draco Malfoy? No, just a similar voice. She wondered why her heart had fluttered so.

"Hello- I'm Ginevera Weasley, here about the job-"

"Yes, you'll be a spare show girl, your name is now Goldie, Honeycup, or Strawberry. Strawberry? Good, I agree, you'll be working with Goldie and Honeycup. They are show girls- you work with them, for Maple, alright? You do anything maple asks, never disobey her. Now go." She turned around and strut out the door, into the long twisting hallways. Trouble was, she couldn't tell which went where. She turned back to ask, and heard the boss softly say;

"Choose any path, they all lead to the same place."

Gingerly, she peered around the corner and began to walk. She looked up and down the room and realized it wasn't really metallic, it was an opalescent white that, when in light, turned a hard silver color. _It was almost like Malfoy's eyes-_ not before you say anything, he did have nice eyes and she was willing to admit that. _And maybe nice hair if he didn't slick it back- and a nice complection-_

**(Reader clears throat) "Is there a point to this?"**

_No, Seriously, have you seen his neck. Its so long and swan like…_

**(Ginny clears throat)**

"Just to let everyone know," Ginny said, "I in no way find the ferret attractive. That was all your wonderful author mizlovegood. She is so good, in fact, you should read more of her- HELP IM A HOSTAGE!"

**BAM BAM BAM**

**As I was saying…**

She stepped down the hallway, her shoes tapping on the floor. She had an inspiration to sing, but felt awkward in a different place.

"_Why is it in the dark  
That I finally notice your beauty  
Shimmering now  
Like a small ruby  
Why is it that  
My thoughts jump to you-ou-"_

She was singing so well she thought she heard applause- wait- Applause broke her train of speech. She swung around and saw a girl with twisted black braids.

"I'm cupcake- your really good… You must be strawberry?"

"My name is G- um yeah I'm strawberry." Ginny replied, looking her up and down. "I didn't know there was anyone else in this hallway!"

"Don't count on being alone," Cupcake said, "Ever… Who will you be working with?"

"Um… Honeycup and… Goldie?"

"Oh, so your working for Maple, hm?"

"Yes." Ginny replied, intimidated by this girl's knowledge of everyone who worked here, and her ability to know everything about them.

"She's bound to boss you around- just follow her orders and you'll be fine."

Ginny nodded and tried to smile, but the thought of her bowing to someone, while wearing an apron and serving tea kept sliding into her vision.

"I work with Ivory Kitten and Sprinkle Surprise for Starry Chocolat-" She saw the look on Ginny's face and said, "Those are show names… Really we call them Kitten, Sprinkle, and Starry. Just like me- Cupcake Icing… Do you have one yet?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Maple will probably give you one- Maple Blossom. Say hi to Honeycup and Goldie for me, ok? Tell them Cupcake says hi!" She waved, and hurried off as though she had never been there. It gave Ginny the strangest feeling that Cupcake was some kind of spy. To shake it off, she began to sing again.

"_Starry Chocolate Sprinkle Surprise  
They'll do a trick right before your eyes  
Ivory Kitten seems so much more smitten with  
twisting  
Say hi to Honey and Goldie  
Say hi to Honey and Goldie  
Cupcake oh  
Cupcake oh  
Cupcake!"_

She bowed to an invisible crowd, and then hurried off again. Soon enough she reached a door, and pushed it open. She had once again reached the main room for Kaboom. She tip-toed past some meditating Asian men who had something like a necklace on their hands. They were passing around a small bone. To her, they looked magical, but she didn't want to get her hopes up that anyone else was magical- she was probably the only one. Soon enough she had made a circle around the whole room, seeing trainers, gymnasts, magicians (their tricks were lame), and many other people. (The clowns especially freaked her out)

She approached a door labeled;

'Honeycupp Strudel, Goldie Lox, for Maple Blossom. She pushed it open, and gasped in wonder at the world she saw. The walls were like a circus tent, ribbons and colored tissues everywhere. It was in a magor theme color of reds and purples. When her eyes adjusted, she saw a spiky haired blonde girl picking up beads off the floor and mumbling something. When she saw Ginny, she froze.

"Hello, do-" The girl scampered away out a opening in the tent, leaving her job. Ginny sighed.

"That helped… I wonder if she was Honeycup or Goldie-"

"-Neither." A woman's voice replied. She had the most beautiful reddish blonde hair and full pink lips. She was a stunning sight. A gold haired girl behind her motioned that Ginny should bow. She fell to the floor, her hands out and her ankles tucked in.

"I am Maple Blossom, you will address me as Miss Maple Blossom. Will you do as I say?" Miss Maple asked, flicking her hair behind her.

"Yes." Ginny replied, then added, "Miss Maple- Blossom." She looked up into the chocolaty eyes that held her gaze, and intimidated her beyond belief.

"Good, now go with Goldie and start working on the costumes for the show." The dark haired girl followed Miss Maple Blossom out, fanning her the whole time with a Chinese paper fan, decorated with intricate flowers.

"Don't mind her," Goldie said in an accent that was almost a mix of Scottish and Australian, "She acts like shes got a stick up er arse all the time just cuz she thinks she can get away with anything- its not good for the ego, lemme tell yew."

"Thanks…" Ginny said, "But… I mean… Why are we given show names? Whats your real name?" Goldie's eyes widened.

"We're not supposed to talk about that- Goldie is my real name. Lets go work on the dress." She said particularily loudly as though talking to an extremely def person. She pulled Ginny to the gap in the tapestry, and then at the last moment, pulled her to the side. Ginny found herself in a small dark room made completely of tapestry.

"Two layers," Goldie said, "The walls have two layers and if you really need to talk private you can come here. Listen, miss, we aren't aloud real names, or to talk about real names. We go by our new names and then in performances we go by our stage names- I suppose you don't have a stage name yet… what is your new name?"

"S-strawberry…" Ginny said, "But my real name is Ginny- Ginevera, not Virginia like everyone thinks."

"Ginevera- wut a pretty name…" She looked around nervously, "My name is… my name was…" She leaned in closer, "Jessica McGorven."

"Ginny Weasley, pleased to meet you," Ginny said, shaking her hand. Jessica laughed.

"Come on… one minute at a time is the most we can be in here… We don't want anyone to be suspicious… especially not Miss Maple." She turned to go.

"Wait," Ginny said, "Who was that girl I saw before anyone else came out- Spiky blonde hair?"

"She don't have a name," Jessica replied, quick as lightning, "Don't talk to her if ye can help it, Miss Ginny, you'll get in a right state- they say she's a witch- now what is your name?" She crept from the spot, and Ginny followed.

"Strawberry."

* * *

"Good job Lea- I'm glad you've really improved with your piano." Ginny said, "I think were ready to go up a level." Ginny looked up at Lea's mom. She cleared her throat.

"Actually, Miss Weasley, we need to talk about that."

Last name, not a good sign. She took Ginny to a different room and sat her down.

"Lea really likes piano- but I think she would like to start violin… And in short, you don't know violin." Ginny shook her head.

"Wait," She said, "Your letting me go?" Lea's mom nodded to Ginny but said, "But we'll give you this and next week's pay so you can have money to find another job if you need one, and have a week to do it."

Ginny grabbed the envelope, and her shoes.

"Great." She said, "Thanks." And slammed the door on the way out.

Anger welled up inside her, but soon enough she was running down the street with tears streaming down her face. She fell to the side of the road.

"It's not fair," She cried, curling up in a ball, "Its not, its not, its not. I need the money- I NEED THE DAMN MONEY!"

She hugged her stomach and sobbed with all of her might, the hot tears burning her face- it hurt so much inside, but crying was the worst feeling ever, and she loved it.

Soon, her tears were dried and she was ready to go home. She sniffled a little, stood up, and continued the short walk home.

When she arrived home she pulled out her schedule and fixed it up.

**Monday; 3am-10am, Kaboom.  
10am – 2 pm, working at broadback stables  
3:30pm- 5:30pm, working with the magic circus.  
6:00pm, be back in time to baby sit Karen, who's parents go out ever Monday night to a meeting for the council of something or other.  
Tuesday; 12:00pm- 5:00pm, working at the magic circus.  
5:30 pm- pop in as a candy striper, for volunteer hours.  
6:00pm- make Lydia a healthy dinner, then go to bed.  
Wednesday; 10am-2pm, broadback stables.  
3pm-4pm, tutoring Matthew, at English.  
Thursday; 10am-12pm, stables.  
12pm-2pm, magic circus.  
Friday: 3am-10am, Kaboom training.  
Saturday; 10:00-12:00, stables. (Teaching Jumping lessons to Kathleen)  
12:00-1:00, quick pop in to the hospital for more candy-striping.  
2:00, come back and help Lydia with her job at the Hardies, whom have a HUGE lawn, HUGE egos, and HUGE expectations.  
Sunday: 8:00am-10:00am go to Kaboom.  
11:00am-5:00pm first show.  
6:00pm-12:00am second show.**

She collapsed onto her bed and into a sound sleep immediately, dreaming of the trapeze and giant maple strudels.

**A/N: ANNOUNCEMENT! READ THIS PLEASE! **_mizlovegood-fanfiction.piczo_ a site I made especially for my stories… It's where you can look at what I think the characters look like! Please check it out if you want to see all of the people, including Honeycup, the servant girl, Draco, and many others- for all of my stories! 


	8. The Show

**Chapter Eight**

**Bareback, by mizlovegood**

Dedicated to; Summer, Coby, and Jetta, my fav horses. Dedicated to Chesepeuke! (LOL)

**Disclaimer:** I would say I have run out of funny ideas, but I never had one in the first place, so I will just say that it is not mine.

**New Summary:** If Ginny Wealsey loved horses, if Draco Malfoy was abused, if Ron had done something unforgivable… You might just have read Bareback. PG13. Post Ootp!

Last time… "Wait," She said, "Your letting me go?" She collapsed onto her bed and into a sound sleep immediately, dreaming of the trapeze and giant maple strudels. . _And maybe nice hair if he didn't slick it back- and a nice complection- No, Seriously, have you seen his neck. Its so long and swan like…_

**Chapter Eight!**

**PS: Next chapter some gooood stuff happens!**

* * *

Saturday passed quickly, Ginny popped into Kaboom to tell the manager she could work now on Fridays the whole day. He was rather pleased with this idea, and she was too because the better performance she put on, the higher promotion, then the more money. One Sunday she arrived at eight AM sharp and went to her room where it now said; 

'Honeycupp Strudel, Goldie Lox, Strawberry Vanilla for Maple Blossom.

'_Strawberry Vanilla,'_ she thought_, 'Not bad.'_

She pushed her way through and into the main room. Though she had seen it once, her eyes still fizzed at the bright color of the curtains snaking their way around the room. The reminder of school coming soon echoed through her head, but she pushed her bad thoughts behind her and just focused on the future.

Goldie rushed in, her face flushed with happiness.

"Were choosing costumes today- For the show tomorrow!"

"I don't know if I'll be aloud in it," Ginny explained, "I only started on Friday."

"Well you can train extra hard today!" Goldie cried happily, "Come on, before all the good ones are taken- our theme is supposed to be ice." She ran left into the room she had been in yesterday, where they had been busy making their costumes.

"wait aren't we making our costumes?" Ginny asked aloud as she entered, but was caught breathless.

"Those are for the end of the year show, silly!" Goldie cried, then followed Ginny's eyes to the beautifully beaded dress in front of them.

"That's miss Maple Blossom's," Goldie said, "She always gets such nice things… We get her hand me downs, but they are still rather nice!" She pointed to a large heap in the corner of boxes and a few musty costumes on hangers in the beaten up closet that hadn't been there yesterday. Ginny's excitement peaked as she ruffled through the boxes. All kinds of porcelain masks and feathers and sparkly shimmering things lay all around, as she girls dug and had a good time.

"Oh gosh look!" Goldie pulled out a glittering light blue dress that went to her thighs and then poofed out in a big round skirt.

"This matches perfectly!" Ginny cried, shoving a mask at her friend. It was the same color with a blue peacock feather. They found her some shoes to match and she put them in a pile. A while later Goldie had gone to try the clothes on, and Ginny was looking in the closet. Something frilly and white caught her eye.

It had a back like a corset, that could be done up and tightened, and it had a puffed out bottom as short as the one Goldie had found. The sleeves were transparent with white sequins and fake diamonds, and the front was an opalescent white with the same fake jewels. Ginny squealed in delight, and took the plain white mask at the bottom of the closet with it. She looked around and confirmed no one was there, then slipped off her clothes and put it on.

She slid on the mask and took her hair down, deciding on a pair of spiked white heels with white doves feathers. When Goldie came out they both gasped.

Goldie looked wonderful, Ginny could tell that blue was her color indefinitely. She looked like a goddess. Ginny smiled crookidly at Goldie's gaping mouth.

"what?" She asked. Goldie pointed to a half hidden mirror. Ginny slowly and confidently (at least she looked confident) stode towards the mirror and looked into it. She whimpered. The gown had transformed her completely- she didn't look tired and scared at all like she felt- she looked echanting.

"Come on, Miss Maple said its time to get our routine down-" Honeycup said, walking in, and stopped short of the girls.

"I'm supposed to find a costume," She said nastily, "But apparently I see that they have been wasted. Go on, Miss Maple wants to see you both." She flicked her dark hair and began to sort through the costumes, her nose in the air. Ginny have Goldie a look, and they left. They found Maple Blossom in the front room and both bowed.

"I see you followed my orders in looking for ice?"

"yes Miss Maple Blossom."

"And Strawberry, you are looking to be in the show tomorrow?"

"Yes Miss Maple Blossom."

Maple Blossom strode around Ginny, looking her up and down.

"I wore that dress to the first opening of-" She splayed her hands out dramatically "- The Swan." She continued to circle her, and Ginny vaguely wondered whether she was getting dizzy.

"I can choose another dress… If you wish, Miss Maple Blossom."

"I was just a showgirl when I wore that dress." Miss Maple said, stopping and listening intently. A shuffling filled the air as Honeycup ran away from the wall where she was listening and continued to look in the costumes.

"Its not a matter of if I want you to wear it… It's a matter of if you think your worthy." She stared Ginny down, then as Ginny wondered whether she should reply or something, Miss Maple walked away. Goldie indicated that they should follow.

They arrived in a large room, and Ginny noticed the floor was a plushie sort of material. Goldie followed Miss Maple, and Ginny followed her. Suddenly, Miss Maple stopped. Honeycup ran into the room wearing a loose midnight blue costume to her thighs with white nylons and a large plastic choker. She gave Ginny a nasty look, and then Miss Maple said;

"Well- what are you waiting for, we have a show in less than an hour!"

* * *

Soon Ginny knew exactly what she was doing, and she was having a good time with it. They started once more, for the last time, and got into formation. Someone would cry out, "Presenting, Maple Blossom the Swan, and her girls Honeycup Strudel, Goldie Lox, and Strawberry Vanilla!" Then they would all flutter forward, bow to the left, flutter forward, bow to the right. 

For a moment Ginny had wondered if they had got this from the beauxbatons girls, but the next move threw her off almost every time. They would all take one step forward, then only the show girls would take one step back and Miss Maple would run forward and do a flip while the Goldie and Ginny would throw Honeycup in the air, switch spots, and then catch her. All around them fog would be gathering and several nameless girls in blue body suits with what looked like bathing caps with studs would flip around them in a circle.

In the grand finale Ginny would duck as Goldie flew over her supported by Honeycup, and then Honeycup and Ginny would each hold either Goldie's feet or hands (Ginny got stuck with the feet) and they would suspend her for Maple to soar over, then stand on and dive off of onto the hands of some of the nameless girls.

Ginny was sweating like mad, and had to take a second in just her undergarments so she didn't sweat up her clothes more.

Finally they had to go backstage as the show began. Ginny could faintly hear someone over the loud speakers saying;

"… Shows… Presents… The Fabulous… Strong… Three Time… George the Great… Mighty… Dwarfs… Grizzly!" And then a roar of applause hit her ears and she had to cover them. Goldie grinned at her and said loudly over the applause and music; "ITS GREAT ISNT IT?"

"YES IT IS! WHEN ARE WE ON?"

"HALF AN HOUR!"

It turned out Goldie had done many shows before this one, and it was just a small one for her. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny could see Honeycup sucking up to Maple. She decided she didn't like Honeycup, but didn't know what she thought about Maple yet.

* * *

"Kaboom Theater Presents the amazing, the wonderful, MAPLE BLOSSOM THE SWAN! And her showgirls Honeycup Strudel, Goldie Lox, and Strawberry Vanilla with the icicle kids!" 

The blue suited dancers hurried on stage, and Ginny felt her heart pounding in her stomach. The music began, the fog began, and they began to flutter forwards. Maple seemed to be very good at dancing like a ballerina, and she was wearing point shoes of the brightest white. Ginny had no time to glance as she bowed left and right, and then took a step forward and almost lost her footing. Honeycup glared at her. She took a step backwards a little too late, and hated herself for it, but… the show must go on.

She saw Maple rushing away, and helped Goldie pick up Honeycup. They pushed her up well, Ginny noticed, and switched spots. The crowd gasped as they switches spots, and cheered when they caught her. Ginny grinned from ear to ear and watched as Maple flipped, dipped, and danced. She bent backwards, and that was Ginny's que to rush to her and jump over her followed by a hesitant Goldie and Honeycup. It was all part of the show. She crept along as though she was sneaking, every once and a while leaping, and then stopping so the girls banged into her. Maple was frozen in time behind them, and little blue people dancing around her. Suddenly Goldie leaped out at the crowd, and ran into a dozen or so flips followed by Honeycup's cartwheels and then Ginny's perfect twists and 360's.

Finally, the two girls held up Goldie and Maple leapt over into the nameless girls.

The crowd roared with excitement, and Ginny felt her arms tugged up into a bow.

* * *

Happiness was welling inside of her when she walked back into the dressing room. 

"That was awesome!" She cried, not being able to contain herself.

"My jump wasn't wide enough," Honeycup was in the middle of saying, "And Goldie you had a bit of trouble with your shimmying, I saw-" Then she turned to Ginny.

"and you- well I think we all know what happened there. At the beginning?"

"Oh shove it, Strudel." Goldie said.

"Hurry up, the next show is soon!" Honeybun cried, layering on some deodorant and then hurrying out. The next show went well, and Ginny didn't stumble at all. Goldie commented on Honeybun's 'weak ankle' on stage.

Ginny smiled behind her hand as she slipped off her dress. Honeybun left quickly and the two friends shared a moment of laughter, then Goldie left too. Ginny was lost in her own thought and about to sing when she heard someone. She snapped around, in only her undergarments, and saw the unnamed servant girl.

"Oh- I didn't see you-" Ginny began, but the girl began to talk rather harshly with a bit of a Canadian accent.

"I was going to be in the show- me, waiting my whole life, and then they find you and don't need my help anymore and I'm back down to slave!" She pointed a finger at Ginny and continued;

"I came here in hopes of becoming a famous dancer and now I have no chance! I could have made it to being as good as maple- to have her serve me! But now I have to clean up for you and your show girl wannabees!" She stepped forward angrily, her hand raised, then fell to the ground unconscious.

Ginny's eyes widened and she fell beside her, wondering if the poor girl was okay. Her eyes fluttered open, and she quickly got up and ran from the room. Ginny shrugged in wonder and pondered what had just happened. She dressed quickly, and hurried home.

* * *

She was home by about 12:30 and ready for bed. She checked, her aunt was safe in her bed. She felt a bit dizzy, because she hadn't had anything to eat in a while. Maybe two days. Three. She had just been so busy that- that-… Her mind went blank. 

The ground rushed up to meet her.

* * *

It must have been only moments that she was knocked out because when she went upstairs after a quick bowl of yogurt, the clock read 1:00. She looked longingly at her bed but decided against it since she would be going to Kaboom in two hours. She ran herself a bath and set the alarm just in case. 

Ginny turned on the radio beside the tub and filled the bathtub with water.

_Cause I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city_

_I make a lot of noise, cause the girls they are so pretty_

_Riding up and down Broadway on my ol' stud Leroy _

_And the girls say _

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy_

She quietly sang along, and slipped into the scalding water. The memory of Harry's kiss was still hot on her mind. She put her finger to her lips, and tried to think of something else. She didn't like him- she couldn't like the man who stood up for her brother.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _

_I will not break the way you did _

_You fell so hard _

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

Ginny sang along with the slow song and thought of school.

In five weeks she would go back, and have to face her brother and the rest of the golden trio. And she wouldn't be able to work anymore- she would have to find some new jobs at Hogwarts. She shuddered at the thought of being like Pansy.

She rubbed her aching neck, and lay back to relax.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know- no fluff yet! No cookies for me, I guess, but I had a lot last night at my aunt's party after we went sailing on a real antique boat! (The toilets smelled antique, that's for sure!) Anyways, I will get down to more writing! If you read, please review!**

**Kisses to all my reviewers.**

**Make sure to go to double u double u double u dot **

**Mizlovegood-fanfiction.piczo**

**Dot com**

**For some awesome pics of this story and the characters! (made by me, at least most are!)**

**Luvs ya**

**Miz Jetta**

* * *

Next Chapter

(With lots of Romance…)

It looked like he had fallen over, and his head was badly gashed.

_He is hot- _She thought _no, not hot, hot- warm, he is warm._

**Its me… You can't see me. I'm in your head.**

**Ginny groaned. Now she was hearing voices, too!**

"Don't understand!" He roared back, "How could I not understand what its like to be hurt, and afraid, and not know anything, when my father beats me every day?"

_Kissing Draco was like kissing a god- so perfect in every way._

**His hands snaked through her hair, hers explored his back. **


	9. Of Peppermint Icing Kisses

**Chapter Nine**

**Bareback, by mizlovegood**

Dedicated to; Lisette Black and Rowdy-Redhead  
Also dedicated to lots and lots of chesepeuke, and birds, fondue, Seymour, Tonka, and Barley! Sigh Don't you luv family?

**Disclaimer:** Another Disclaimer? Um… MOO THE EVIL COWS ARE ATTACKING! MOOO! This story isn't mine! MOOOO CANT YOU HEAR THEM? MOOOOOOO! I don't own the characters, but the plot I do MOOOOOO MUMMY HELP THERE ARE EVIL COWS! AAAAH! Everything belongs to JK Rowling and I'm not her! MOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**New Summary:** If Ginny Wealsey loved horses, if Draco Malfoy was abused, if Ron had done something unforgivable… You might just have read Bareback. PG13. Post Ootp!

**A/N: Hey if you want to see some pictures of the people in this story check out my site (minus the www and the com and all the .'s in there) mizlovegood-fanfiction.piczo**

Review Replys:

**Lisette Black:** If you want to know if Draco will be a deatheater, stay tuned! (Evil Laugh) And as for the HBP/OotP thing, I am so glad someone finally agrees with me! Do you think that there is an obvious connection between Voldemort/Hitler? And do you think who RAB is is probably the most obvious thing ever? Woo, I better shut up before my review reply is longer than my story! (Yes that is a joke about the length, I know the are short but I try to update frequently to make up for it!) Anyways to sum it up there will be romance as soon as I can fit it in, and some twisted triangles… harry/ginny/Draco (no slash) hey that just gave a lot of the plot away! Hope ya get over yur writer's block! Hope I get better grammer! Lol xxx MizL

**Rowdy-Redhead: **Thanks for reviewing, and once again sorry for the website business. Let me ask, in your story the Contest, did James make everyone say no to Lily's asking them to be on her side? Just a question! And how does Remus tie into all of this, I feel like he is being left out and I luv Reemee he is one of the best characters! Anyways, keep up the funny stuff! They should bet on like… if James wins Lily gives him a kiss, if he loses then he leaves Lily alone or something… Hmm, I feel a story coming on! (Picture a bunch of things moving about in my head for a oneshot plot) xxx MizL

**Now on with the story you have all been waiting for… Or should I make you wait longer? Nah, I'm not that mean… Or am I? IT'S THE EVIL COWS I TELL YOU!**

**Chapter Nine**

(Ps I have plans for this chapter leading up to some flirting but I don't know if it will work out because I have a lot to put in here… Will this chapter be- DUN DUN DUN- long?)

* * *

He clutched his chest (**Sigh, Tom Felton… Hey I had a weird dream about- No, must stay on task!) **in anticipation, or maybe it was because of the large bruise forming there. Either way it hurt, so he let it go. **(Oh I just realized I just told you who the character here is… That is, if you know who my one true love Tom Felton is…)**

He limped to his suitcase and magically shrunk it. There were special wards on his house so that no one could sense if there was any magic being used inside of it. Useful, for when he needed it… Not useful for when his father used magic to beat him.

**(OMG Tom Felton without a shirt- Whoa where did that thought come from?)**

He clutched his wrist next, trying to cast a spell at it to heal it, but Charms wasn't his best subject. In fact, his grades were all bought from his father- Yes, his father cared about his grades- though Draco figured it was just because his father wanted a good image.

Draco turned to his fireplace and lugged his suitcase with him.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself, and cast wingardium leviosa. He got into the fireplace, and dug some floo powder out of his pocket. His door flew open. His father. Their eyes connected, anger and embarrassment flickered through both, then Draco cried; "GRIZILDA WELBUNK!" As it was the first thing that came to mind.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh the plot thickens! I'm having fun with these strange line things…****

* * *

****

* * *

****

* * *

**

Ginny's day at Kaboom passed quickly. She practiced making her dance more elaborate, but still messed up a little. They began to learn a new dance called fire in the rain. By the time she was done she was sweating like a pig (No offense to all you pigs reading this.. Yes I mean you!) and thirsty, too. She drained her water bottle in one long swing, and then headed of to Broadback.

Jobs for her were dropping like flies, as she was soon let go from Broadback. Seeing as she was early, she popped back into Kaboom, without shedding a tear (she was proud to say) and told the manager she could come in more. She thought she saw a glimpse of the little blonde servant girl, but pretended she didn't and left. She had a lot to correct on her schedule.

Monday; 3am-3pm, Kaboom.  
3:30pm- 5:30pm, working with the magic circus.  
6:00pm, be back in time to baby sit Karen, who's parents go out ever Monday night to a meeting for the council of something or other.

Tuesday; 12:00pm- 5:00pm, working at the magic circus.  
5:30 pm- pop in as a candy striper, for volunteer hours.  
6:00pm- make Lydia a healthy dinner, then go to bed.

Wednesday; 3am-1pm, Kaboom training session  
3pm-4pm, tutoring Matthew, at English.

Thursday; 3am-10am, Kaboom training.  
12pm-2pm, magic circus.  
Friday: 3am-10am, Kaboom training.  
Saturday; 8:00am-10:00am elaborate run through of Kaboom show.  
12:00-1:00, quick pop in to the hospital for more candy-striping.  
2:00, come back and help Lydia with her job at the Hardies, whom have a HUGE lawn, HUGE egos, and HUGE expectations.

Sunday: 8:00am-10:00am go to Kaboom.

11:00am-5:00pm first show.

6:00pm-12:00am second show.

By the time she was done rearranging her schedule it was time for work, so she headed down to the circus. She puzzled some things in her mind. Why had she been thinking of Malfoy so much? Probably because he was a stupid git. She entered the yard from the front (For the first time she wasn't late) and went into the stables, where she saw Malfoy. She gasped, and paused, before running over to him. He was sitting in the hay panting. It looked like he had fallen over, and his head was badly gashed. She tried to pull him up but he cried out- He had a twisted wrist.

"Malfoy- Ferret- Hey Ferret are you okay?"

He opened his eyes, and weakly tried to push her off.

"Arent you allergic to hay?" He grumbled, and sat up.

"Yes." She replied, standing up. She put her arm around his waist and instructed him to lean on her and try to stand up.

_He is hot- _She thought _no, not hot, hot- warm, he is warm._ (Actually, he is REALLY hot, but in this story, she doesn't think so… Must-stop-self-from-saying-more… YET!)

A thousand thoughts crossed her mind. Why was she helping him? Her lifelong enemy she had fought with since the day she had arrived at Hogwarts- the future deatheater- Maybe already deatheater! She glanced at his arm, and saw that it was his sprained wrist. He was bleeding there, too. He followed her gaze, and shifted his arm so she couldn't see it.

It seemed like hours before they reached the small wicker chair they had been aiming for. Ginny let him down, and he winced with the forced pain.

"How?" Was all she asked. It seemed like such an invasive question, she wanted to take it back at once, but she held her breath and waited for the supposed slap.

"Dad." Was all he said, and Ginny felt her heart break. He hadn't even fought her about it. He hadn't yelled get out of my life, and why did you touch me you stupid Weasley? He hadn't commented on her status, or her family- and she liked it.

**Are you sure it's that you like?**

Ginny looked around, wondering who said it.

**Its me… You can't see me. I'm in your head.**

Ginny groaned. Now she was hearing voices, too!

_That's what you get for befriending a Malfoy! _She thought.

**Who said you befriended him? **

Said the voice.

_You can hear my thoughts?_

**Damn strait! And your emotions, too! Its because I am your conscience, smarty. **

_Great, now I really know I'm insane!_

**Arent you even going to ask me what my name is?**

_You're a talking voice in my head. Cant I just invent one?_

**I suppose.**

_Fine, your name is Dung Face, NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD DUNG FACE!_

**Oh Real nice. I'll be back… Your never alone!**

Dung Face's voice echoed through her head. _Alone… Alone… One.. One…_

"Malfoy!" She cried, snapping out of her reverie. She looked at him intently, "Here… I actually pay attention in my classes, I can help!" He pulled away from her touch but she clasped her hand around his damaged wrist tightly. He gasped, but in a moment her hand glowed and then the pain eased away.

"Scourgify." His cuts cleaned, and with a flick of her wand they were bandaged up.

She didn't press any further questions, just gave him a sorry look and told him he could groom the horses today if he wanted.

"I don't need your pity, Weaslett," He grumbled as he went away, "As far as I can tell you have your own problems."

Anger boiled through her. "Whats that supposed to mean?" She cried. He turned around, smirking.

"Well from what I can gather, you are pretty upset when someone mentions your parents. And you are scared of everything- the real you only comes out when your around the horses, or when you sing."

"You don't know anything!" She screamed, angrily, her hands balled into fists at her side. She clutched her wand, her muscles tense. "You don't know anything, don't talk about things you don't understand!"

"Don't understand!" He roared back, "How could I not understand what its like to be hurt, and afraid, and not know anything, when my father beats me every day?"

"At least you have a father." She said, and her voice broke. She vaguely noticed that she was crying, as she turned on her heel and went to go muck out some stalls so he didn't see.

The hardest part to ignore was that he was completely right, and she knew she had been rude. She turned and saw him talking to Sunny, understanding written all over his face.

She mustered up all her courage, (and tried to force down her pride) and strode over to where he was standing.

"Dr- Um, Fer- Malfoy." She stumbled, then swallowed and said in a stronger voice, "Malfoy."

He looked over at her, and started brushing Sunny a bit harder.

"I um… It wasn't my place and-"

"Your right it wasn't!"

"Malfoy," She said, "I came here to apologize! Can you make this a bit easier for me?"

"I don't need your sympathy!" He cried, brushing Sunny even harder.

"Theres a fine line between sympathy and an apology- Stop, your hurting Sunny!"

Draco looked down, and saw he was brushing the horse so hard she had swung her head around to bite him, and he moved just in time.

"Listen," He said, exiting the stall, "And listen closely because a Malfoy does not repeat himself. I don't need your sympathy, I don't need an apology, I don't need your help! Just stay away from me!"

"Fine! You stay away from me!"

His cold grey eyes were like steel, her hazel green eyes were like fire.

"Don't ever talk to me again!" He cried with a sharp force.

"Don't ever look at me again!" She cried with an equally sharp tone.

"Don't ever think about talking about looking at me again!"

"Fine."

As quick as anything, and without warning, he leaned his head in and pushed his lips against hers. Her whole body went rigid, her mind was slurring like that of a drunk person. His lips were so soft and surprisingly warm. They weren't cold, like she had imagined all of him to be.

It was a fluke, an accident-, but the best- the second- kiss she had ever had. It was so unlike kissing Harry, which was quick and fuzzy. This was a whole new area she hadn't imagined in her life.

Kissing Draco was like kissing a god- so perfect in every way. He even tasted like peppermint and icing.

Deciding against the screaming good sense in her head, she kissed him back, hard. He wrapped his arms around her waste and kissed her so passionately she thought she would explode.

His hands snaked through her hair, hers explored his back.

For the first time she felt at home with him, like this was everything she needed and wanted, and without thinking, she began to French him.

It wasn't like Paravati and Lavendar had said, not gross at all- she figured. She enjoyed just being in his arms the most, for the moment, and feeling his strong arms wrap around her. He didn't seem to fight it either, but he was surprised at this timid girl's forwardness. He figured she hadn't kissed anyone before- or many people, which was strange, because she was very pretty.

His thoughts betrayed his heritage.

But he had run away, hadn't he?

It still gave him no reason to kiss the Weasley girl- Not this kind of kiss, the kind every person wishes to find because they will know that they are safe in this person's arms.

His hands caressed her neck, hers gripped his arms painfully close to his cut. He ignored it, or at least tried to, his body craving that he didn't let that taste of blueberries and whipped topping leave him.

He pulled away, disturbed by the feeling that someone was watching.

"Don't you ever stop." She said, a cute way to mimick their earlier fight. He realized she was serious, her eyes burning with the same fire as before.

He kissed her, and kissed her again. She was fourteen! She was younger than him. She liked the boy who lived.

Mindless fights echoed in his head as his tongue explored her mouth.

_Shes not too young- I'm only fifteen. Shes not that much younger. And, if she likes St. Potter, why was she kissing me?_

Simular thoughts raced through her head.

_What do all these kisses mean? I've liked Harry for so long now, that kiss was like heaven- or was it?_ She thought back to her moment with Harry.

It was brief, she could almost not remember it. She searched her mind. She surely wouldn't forget this kiss. She let her mouth melt against his, before pulling away and then having him pull her against himself again.

It was so strong, so forceful and so passionate. She had never seen someone kiss like this but in romance movies her mother had- _Her mother._

She pulled back at the thought of her mother and what she would say if she saw Ginny now. Kissing a Malfoy. Kissing the man who's father had most likely killed her parents himself. Her body straitened uncomfortably, she found herself peering into those crystal blue but tainted grey eyes. They seemed to understand.

Her mother. Who loved her. Her father who would have sacrificed everything for her.

Tears poured down her face. She decided she needed to funnel this sadness somewhere. She saw stars, wiped her tears, then kissed him again, hard. She needed something to help her, to keep her upright, and right now this feeling was it.

She felt herself pushed up against the wall. Mindless kissing, nothing more. She would never do anything more when she was that young. Then the kiss became more gentle, softer, until it was nothing.

He brushed his lips against hers in a silent goodbye and left her crying against the wall, swollen lips, her tongue still craving peppermint and icing.

* * *

**A/N: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK it finally happened! OMG I had this plan for it to happen when they were fighting, but then it didn't, then I thought it could work. I was saving it for back to Hogwarts, but come on this is a romance fic, it cant be all facts!**

**Anyways, I really hope everyone enjoyed this!  
**

**(Tom Felton fans are shrieking with excitement)**

**Thanks to my reviewers for pushing me to finally write it! Thanks to my friends, too! **

**To everyone who wonders how he got all beat up, some from his dad and the rest, well you'll find out later.**

**Lets just say Ginny wasn't the only one with problems!**

**Check out my site with pictures of these scenes! **

**Mizlovegood-fanfiction.piczo dot com**

**Not caps**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	10. Run

**Chapter Ten**

**Bareback, by mizlovegood**

Dedicated to; mell8

Thanks soo much for the review mell!

**Disclaimer:** beeeeeep this isn't mine beeeeep it all is JK Rowlings beeeeeep   
**Summary:** If Ginny Wealsey loved horses, if Draco Malfoy was abused, if Ron had done something unforgivable… You might just have read Bareback. PG13. Post Ootp!

Review Replies

**Mell8: **Thanks so much for reviewing my it means a lot! I will try to update faster… I tend to seem to update in small bunches with very short chapters. Anyways, glad you liked last chapter!

**A/N: Hey! You all either hate me or love me for last chapter… I personally love me! (sigh) don't you love love? So anyways, the show must go on! From now on I will try to work my reviewer's names into the story!**

**Kisses**

**Jetta (Among other names)**

**Chapter Ten**

**(Or is it not really chapter ten at all? Imagine the x-files theme song…)**

Lips, swollen and pouting. Hands, calloused from long work and yearning for the silvery blonde that had just left them. Eyes, filled with tears, shining a sudden dark green like a fire put out on a mossy log. Heart, screaming in confusion, lost in an endless maze.

Life, something she couldn't understand.

As she made her way home she realized that it was a wonder she hadn't been caught. He had promptly left a full fifteen minutes before he was supposed to, leaving her to cry alone. She decided to walk home. It was a few miles, not too far, but she was always too late to walk it.

As she walked past house after perfect house she caught glimpses of the families inside. She hiccupped, and paused to watch a little boy being picked up by his father. That was what families were supposed to be like. Not torn apart, like hers. Not without contact between siblings, and without parents at all. Where was Ron staying? She figured with Fred and George.

A sob threatened to break from her chest as she focused her mind away from her parents. Parents who she was angry at for leaving her, parents who she missed with all her heart, so much it hurt.

Her parents she lied to herself about.

Parents she had blocked from her mind because she loved them so much.

She continued to walk, shuffling one foot after another. Painful step after step, until her ankles hurt.

_I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry. _She thought to herself.

**What's wrong with crying, Gin?**

_Not you… _

**Yes Me. What's wrong with crying?**

_It portrays weakness! It's embarrassing, and it makes your face blotchy, and it makes you feel awful!  
_**Ginny, all you need now is to cry.**

She pulled at her hair and beat on her head trying to escape the voice, and then began to run. She ran, and ran, and ran until her lungs hurt and her legs stung, and she kept running. It was like something was chasing her, and she just wanted to run away from it but the faster she ran, the faster it chased her.

She heard a clap of thunder behind her, and knew the rain would be coming soon.

She slid on the road, falling to a stop on the grassy sidewalk. The feeling all came down on her at once, like a huge pressure painted onto her body.

"Lady- Lady are you alright?" She looked up at someone walking on the other side of the road. An old woman, probably in her eighties.

"Fine." She called back, choking on a sob.

"You'd better get home- its going to rain any second now!"

"Yes, I'm heading there." She replied, and watched as the lady slowly descended the road to her home.

As quick as lightning (probably because there was lightning) rain appeared on her cheeks and hair, faster and faster until she couldn't even see in front of her. She let out a laugh, and then a sob. She began to wail, sitting there in the rain. She cried, and cried, until the exhaustion of it made her want to curl up and sleep. She hiccupped once or twice, stood up, and began the long walk home.

Soon enough her shoes were soaked and she knew if she wore those shoes any longer she would get athletes foot, so against her better judgment she slipped off her shoes and socks and continued her walk.

The rain seemed to wash away her problems, and as much as she hated to admit it, dung face was right- a good cry had made her feel very good.

She smiled up at the rain, wondering if her parents were up there watching over her. She stopped, ran to the middle of the road where there were no trees, and waved. She waved up into the clouds and at her parents, hoping that they would see her somehow.

Then she turned, and ran. She ran, and ran, and ran this time not from something but to something- to her home, to her spot with her aunt where she knew she was safe.

Her feelings for Draco, and for Harry, she could sort out later.

Right now, she wanted to have a hot bath and then curl up with her Aunt Lydia and watch a muggle movie, and fall asleep on the couch.

Mostly, she just wanted to run.

**A/N: The shortest chapter ever! Well not in my history, I have had some short ones! Sorry it was short but I just began to drabble about her feelings and well here you go, Chapter ten. (Sigh) it has finally come, chapter ten! (Sniffle) time to celebrate, cookies to all of my reviewers, and whoever reviews gets some cool prize!**

**.Mizlovegood-fanfiction.piczo. (No caps)**


End file.
